It had to be you
by MissMcFly
Summary: It's just an imaginary story about a girl who goes to live with John and his Aunt, meeting Paul,George Pete and Ringo before the beatlemania. enjoy it! I made this up for every beatlemaniac
1. Chapter 1

October 8th 1961/ on a ship

Ella Evans was an American girl, she had long brown hair and brown eyes, pale with some freckles across her nose, this girl was on her way to a new home, at least until she could afford her way back home, Texas. She knew that everything was about to change, her single mother died two weeks before, and she was alone in the world; just after the funeral someone called her, a woman told her she spoke with her mother, who asked her to take her, Ella, to live with her, the only problem is that this new house was in another continent, a whole new place, this was Liverpool.

Liverpool.

"John you stink, go take a bath" A woman shouted from the kitchen

"What for? and there's no need to yell" the boy was almost hypnotized playing the guitar

"I told you, that poor thing is coming to stay with us, so you better practice your modals Lennon, Did you hear me young boy?" the woman asked as she took the guitar off the boy

"You and yer pity, God woman, where in hell will she sleep? we got no room here" said while he entered to the kitchen

"Watch it John, if you keep that attitude, YOU will have to wonder where will YOU be sleeping" she said while she grabbed a coat "I'm going to see if she arrived, and John.."

"Yes Mimi?"

"At least change your clothes, you look like a pauper" she went out the house and entered in a cab

Ella was wearing a large coat "some freaking gloves, how could I forget that?" she said as she was shivering , she started to feel afraid, a new land, another accent and the fact that strange men surrounded her, the port was a big place for business, not for travelers. Then she saw her, a woman , looked like a posh, but still she had a warm smile.

"You must be Charlotte, Ella Charlotte Evans, I remember when my husband received a photo of you" the woman was hugging her like a mom hugs her daughter " You must be freezing, poor you"

"I'm ok ma'am" she said getting rid of that friendly hug

"And you are polite!" she said putting her hand on her face, she was clearly amazed by that "Let me help you with your luggage, and you can call me Aunt Mimi, or just Aunt or Mimi whatever you please" They both entered in a cab, Ella was speechless, she did not know what to say, she barely knew the woman, so she dared to speak "So, you told your husband was my mom's ...."

"I would say uncle, not close relatives but you mom wrote him every year, on his birthdays to be more precisely, rest in peace both of them" said while she held a little medallion on his neck, Ella felt ashamed, she reminded that woman her late husband 'that was not good' she thought to herself

"Tell me Charlotte, how was your trip?, long I supposed"

"Yes, really long and cold, but refreshing new"

John was on the phone " I don't know, maybe we buy it later, Mimi will freak out if she finds out that I wanna move out....again" he said laughing "I mean I just return from Hamburg and the old Paris, poor woman, I can picture 'er crying like in all those westin movies" He hanged up the phone when he heard his aunt talking about cooking something for the dinner, they entered to the house, John crossing hands looked at them

"Well John, help us with the luggage" she said "Ella Charlotte he is my nephew John" John did not move, not even to help with the bags "Dear God, John what did I tell you?" she said while leading him to the kitchen so Ella wouldn't hear, but she did "Now be a nice boy and help her go to the guest room"

"Do we even have a guest room for that bird!? why did she 'ad to come? C'mon if you want me out just tell me" He said trying to begin a conflict so he could move out from the house

"John , It's not up to me to tell you, I'm just asking you to be nice" she gave him 'the look' so he understood, John came out from the kitchen, and Ella, who was already close to the kitchen so she could hear better, returned to the living room, pretending she didn't hear a thing. John grabbed the bags and said " follow me" without even looking at her "What's yer name again?

"I'm Ella I mean..." she said as he followed him

" 'Ella I mean' nice to meet you" he grinned

"I mean.." she continued "your aunt called me Charlotte, but everybody else call me Ella" she said while she notice how John was not even a little bit interested in her name, John put the bags on the little bed

"I don't know that 'everybody else' but 'e is right, Charlotte sounds poshy, I rather call you Ella" he said finally looking at her " You can call me Elvis"

"How clever!, funny though, you don't look like him...at all" she said, trying to compete with his cleverness

"You should 'ear me sing, you would regret that statement, now I better go to help Mimi with dinner" he went out the room, "What a personality" she thought. Ella started to unpack, the room was small, seemed like a small library, never meant to be a girl's room, but how can she complain, there was something familiar in that place "At least they are good people" she thought before she was interrupted by John

"Hey bird, please go and help our auntie, I have to go, but it won't be long, just try to keep 'er busy, would you?"

"Okay, but what should I say if she asks.."

"That the king 'as left the building" he said winking his eye to her.

"Hey lads" John entered to the little house, it was George Harrison's house "Where's ya mum Georgie"

"Away from you John, and I will keep 'er there" said George playing the game "Where have you been?, Paul and Pete arrived 'bout two hours ago"

"Really and where are they?"

"Pete had to go" Said Paul who had some chips "I went to buy some food, anyway where were you? I thought you were coming when I rang you" with food in his mouth

"I was busy, you know how important people are" he said taking some chips into his mouth "We have things to do, that is why Am late"

"So you are pregnant" joked Harrison

"You twit!, now what did you do while yer 'Dear Lennon' wasn't here?" Said John then he took George's guitar and started to play it

"Nothing 'Dear John', and where is your 'dear guitar'?" George took his guitar back

"Well, me aunt brought a girl to our home, and she was telling me that I should watch me manners and all that crap, so I went out that house as fast as I could"

"A girl? Finally, she will stop putting her dresses to you" said Paul laughing

"Watch it Macca, that was only once, and she was fixing it.....to 'er"

" Okay Johnny, now read this, I'm writing a new song but I can't make a good bridge for it"

The next day was really cold, Ella was having trouble getting used to the weather there.

"See if the cake is done, please honey" Mimi said to Ella who was washing the dishes

"I think it is done" she put the cake on the table and grabbed the chocolate frosting and gave it to Mimi, who immediately started to cover the cake

"I always wished to make cakes with someone that enjoyed it, John is always making mess in my kitchen, thank you Charlotte this makes me feel a lot better"

"Well. I love cooking, so no problem" she said with a sincere smile, knowing she missed her husband.

"I better go to wake John up, or he will go" Mimi got upstairs to see John combing his hair "God, John your hair is too long, you should go to the barbershop..... that should have been my birthday present to you"

"Morning, Mimi"

"Anyway, give me a hug" she said and kissed his cheek "Happy Birthday Johnny"

"Thanks, but I won't stay, the lads and I have a gig, they'll be here soon"

"John Lennon! at least eat the cake, Charlotte and I bake it, do not be rude" she said pointing her finger to his face

"Okay, I'll eat it, the whole if you want me to but don't cry" he said mocking, they went downstairs, Ella was making some tea when she saw them entering to the living room

"Happy Birthday Elvis" she said "May we sing?" she asked

"I rather not...." he wasn't finished when Ella and Mimi started to sing "happy birthday"

"I'll right that's enough" he said "We'll call you"

Minutes later they knocked the door "Must be the lads, see you girls" he said

"John I'm in a good mood today, invite them to eat some cake, Ella please bring more plates" Mimi said and then she laughed, she could not believe what she just said

"No, we have to go now" John said that but it was too late, she opened the door and invited the two boys in, they were amazed, but scared at the same time

"let me bring my coat, I'm going to see Susan and Nelly, so they can meet Charlotte" she had wide smile in her face then said to Ella, who was in the Kitchen, "Charlotte bring your coat" then she went upstairs

"What's the matter, is she feeling alright?" said George

"Suppose, but still do not get really close to her, she might have a knife under her dress" said John

"John, how many plates should I bring?" called Ella from the kitchen

"Just two" he said "that's me new sis" he said to the others

"John are you sure this cake is not poisoned?" Paul quickly said looking at the cake

"No, I made sure of it" Said Ella bringing the two plates, she smiled to him "enjoy it" Paul smiled her back, John saw that, so he did what he did best, make Paul feel uncomfortable.

"Paul you have to close that mouth if you want to swallow that cake" Paul looked at him angrily, but he couldn't help feeling nervous, so he dropped the plate that she hand it over, and it broke.

"We better go now....... RUN!" George said and the boys left.


	2. Chapter 2

"You 'ave to wait more" a guy in the club said to the group, the place was surrounded by people

"I better go to bring the drums" said Pete, before he left John stopped him and took a cigarette from his pocket.

"Fuck! this is taking too long" John said "what are they doing?"

"A guy vomited" said George "that is why we have to wait, till It's clean"

"Someday lads, they won't make us wait, we'll make them wait" John said raising his face

"That's for sure Johnny" Paul added

"Now you agree with me Macca? you want to be me cousin huh?

"Sod Off" he answered while he was tuning his bass

"Well that better be the answer, stay away from 'er, Mimi will cripple you, if you take that bird out" said John

"'e wishes, she was taking a good look at me, sorry Paul" George said trying to annoy Paul as always

"Yeah, but she was looking at the twit face you have" Paul sad

"Maybe, but this twit face she fancies" and George laughed "So you better keep your McCartney hands of her"

"And you better take you Harrison hands and ass to the stage" John said "We better go, I think It's our turn" And the boys entered to the stage.

"This next song is for the girl I stole from dear Paulie here.... now Johnny.." they laughed but Paul

"Thanks for the lovely Intro Georgie 1..2...1..2..3.4!"

The three ladies were drinking tea on the living room, Mimi was telling lies about John, what a good boy John was and that he was playing for a choir in a church, but her friends knew she was lying, they have heard about "John Lennon". Ella was outside with a girl and a boy, grandchildren of Nelly,she was an old lady who always tried not to hear about Lennon, she hated him, so as her grandson. The girl, named Lizzy, was 16 years old not really bright and in love with every actor in the movies, but she was really nice and humble, nothing like her brother Lucas he was brilliant but sometimes arrogant, with 21 years old he thought he owned the world, but still he was a really handsome man.

"So has John been good to you?" Lucas asked

"What do you mean?"

"Lucas knows 'im from school, he says he was a mess" Lizzy said

"And he is not well known around the neighbors"

"He is complicated that's all" she tried to defend him, she knew it was impossible

"His whole Band is complicated then, they went to Hamburg y'know" Lucas added "God knows what they did there, specially that McCartney lad, he is all the time with John, I bet he is even worse, and the way the other one speaks". He made her feel uncomfortable

"Charlotte, Would you like to come with us tomorrow? we are going to the park" asked Lizzy

"No you are not Lizzy, you have math classes remember?"

"That's okay" Ella said" We'll go some other day"

"I'm free, we can go together " Lucas asked her, he took her hand "At 6?"

"I think" she couldn't speak, she wanted to say no, after all he seemed to hate John and she loved John.

"That's a date, let's go inside, seems like it's going to rain" he finally said

It was really late, Ella was reading a book when John and Paul entered to the house, John was clearly drunk, really drunk; he had trouble walking.

"Hey Ella, guess what" said John "It's me Birdy today"

"Newsflash John" Ella tried to help Paul to take John into his room "Here, let me help you guys" she put the left arm of John on her shoulders, she notice earlier that morning, that the boy was left handed, so he could carry john with the left, they managed to put John in bed "You are lucky, aunt Mimi is asleep, I offered myself to wait for you"

"Tank you" said the drunk John "Now Paul you may kiss the bride" Paul's eyes opened widely after hearing that, but it seemed like Ella didn't hear that, she was taking John's only shoe off

"Where is the other one?" she asked

"On a lad's face" said Paul, and so she laughed ...softly. Paul liked it when a girl laughed, and she did it in a cute way, he realized that he was staring at her so he said "I better go, it's too late" Ella thought that he was a really good looking man, but he wasn't interested on her, that is at least what she thought. They went downstairs and he saw the book she was reading

"_Alice in Wonderland_, a classic huh?, John's favorite"

"Really?, well it's my favorite too, wait,no... that was a lie I don't even have a favorite one" She said smiling to him, he made her nervous

"You like literature?" Paul asked

"I guess, I love reading, I'm Ella by the way"

"Nice to meet you I'm Paul, I'm in a band with John" he said thinking that what he said was really dumb, of course she knew that he was a musician, she saw him entered with his bass to the house "I better go now, It's late you see"

"I know, you already said that" then he waved goodbye and went home. Ella took the book and sat on the chair, but she couldn't understand what she was reading, Paul was all she could think of, why he made her so nervous, he seemed like a guy she would love to spend a whole day talking to."What are you thinking Ella?" she said to herself "He is not into you, so get over it"

"Ella c'mon I'll show you the whole damn city" John said standing in the front door

"John" Mimi said worried "Please do not take her with you friends, they are not good examples for her"

"Don't worry she'll be okay" John gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Should I bring money?" Ella was said from her room

"Of course, Am letting you buy me food" John said to her " Are you ready to "John's Tour'"

"I want to go the library they told me is really big"

"Are you mad, no dear I'm taking you to a club"

"John, is way to early for a club, and I'm 17" she said taking away his arm around her

"No worries is me mate's club" he said and they walked. They entered to the club, she was a little bit angry, it was somewhat dark and it smelled like cigarettes, there was a girl sitting on a chair and she could hear John saying "Oh Shit"

"What is it John?"

"Nothing, just... do you like poems?" he asked

"Which girl doesn't?" Ella answered

"That is all I wanted to hear" He went to the girl

"John where were you?, I told you that I was going to see you in the school"

"Sorry, Cyn I just forgot it, I was busy you see, helping Mimi"

"What a big lie, I had this gift" she said showing him a little notebook "but you don't deserve it"

"I wrote a poem for you, and you do deserve it , c'mon dear, take it, I don't bite" he said showing her a piece of paper, she looked it and added

"I cannot be angry with you for more than a minute, you notice that John? " and kissed him "Took the notebook,so you can write me more poems"

" Come on, let me show you that I was really helping Mimi" they walk towards Ella

"Ella she is Cynthia, and Cyn this is Ella, she is my new sister thanks to Mimi"

"Hello Cynthia, You are John's..." she wasn't able to finish the sentence because John started to clear his throat, loudly

"Hi, Are you from America?" Cyn said hitting John in the stomach with her elbow

"Yes, the accent betrays me"

"What a change that must have been for you, away from home" Paul, Pete and George came from the other room "so what do you say if we let the boys here and I'll take you to a tour, I'm sure John promised you that, and he took you here insted"

"So you know him?" the girls laughed and went out

"Where are they going?" Paul asked

"Not of your business, you should be asking what are we going, we can't stay here lads"

"I say we should record another one, let's save some money" Paul added

"We have to practice even more, we can't return to play till death in Hamburg" Pete said

"Why not? at least we had 'love' there, and we have a single" George said "But Paul is right" John stand on the table and said

"Where are we going fellas?

"To the top Johnny!"

"Where's that fellas?"

"The toppermost of the poppermost!"

"That's right, so we better practice and stop all that crap, we can still play don't we" John said "Is that the new song Paul?" said while pointing to the napkin Paul had

"No, just something I...."

"Let me see it" said John with curiosity, and took the napkin off Paul's hands

_'You'll be mine _

_Oh _

_My darling, when you brought _

_That toast the other morning' (You'll be mine/thebeatles)_

"Smooth Paul" said John

"Don't you mean 'cake the other morning'" George said mocking

"Why you always think I'm in love, the songs I write are to write songs, just that, not to someone in particular" Paul was angry

"C'mon Paul, it was only a joke, afterall, you are the one with feelings in this group" Pete said

"At least I don't cry when I'm not home" He answered to Pete, referring to him "I don't love her will you leave me now"

"Uh... see..feelings" John said in a high pitched tone

"Sod off, I don't have to listen to that, I can be a heartbreaker if I want to, without caring about feelings, now let's sing"

"Which one Paul?"

"Let's go with 'Love me tender" he said while the others bit their tongues to stop the laugh from coming out.

The boys were playing the last song when John notice that Cynthia was alone, sitting in the back.

"That's all the songs we know, everyone, Don't forget to come tomorrow, we won't be here" said John, he left his guitar on the stage and went to where Cynthia was.

"Where is Ella?" He asked worried

"Calm down John, she went with a 'friend' of yours"

"What? Where's that Paul, I'm going to...?" he said, do not noticing that Paul was just behind him and said in a sarcastic way

"I'm right here John, we play in a band...together... remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Macca, so with who? I thought you where going to the park together"

"Yes we did, and then Merryman was there and said something about a date they had, so I decided to leave the turtledoves alone"

"Lucas "Hairyman"?, I supposed she meet her when me aunt took her with her 'Beastie' friends, and where did they go?"

"He gave me a ride here, said he would take her to the movies" everyone else were stunned," he still hates you John, for what you did in school, yes after all these years" she said laughing

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"John he is a handsome boy, I'm sure she can decide if she wants a romance or not, and he is really good to 'er, he adores 'er; So let 'er be" Cynthia put her arms around John and asked him to take her home, she was tired the girls had walked a lot that afternoon. Both went walking down the street, it was a cold night for sure, John offered her, his coat, she took his had, it was warm, Cynthia knew she loved him, but he was really stubborn and different from others, 'Would I be able to stand him' she thought.

"Cyn I better leave you here, If I get closer to the house your mother would kill me" he hugged her " Don't ever leave me for a pretty face okay?" he said it as a joke to what she said before.

"Why would I?" Cynthia said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews, hope you are enjoying it, and sorry for the grammar mistakes, this 'word' thing is not working. **

* * *

John entered to his house when he saw Lucas saying goodbye to the two ladies "I would love to see you both soon" He turned and saw John with an evil look "John" he salute him "see you around" and he left the house

"Finally you did something right John, I thought you would take her with your slacker friends" John only smiled for a second, Mimi went upstairs and the 'look' went to Ella.

"Well, do you love 'im?"

"John come on, I don't, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I forgot"

"Did 'e tell you something about me?"

"No, only about him, the whole movie, he invited me next week to a charity event in the 'Albany Cinema'; I don't know if I should go"

"You are going, we are play'n there"

"A rock n' roll group? why?"

"Don't know, but they invited us, can't believe that bigheaded will be there" he took the phone and called Paul

_"Paul, I don't want to play in that cinema, you know the kind of people that will be there?"_

_"C'mon Lennon, we'll play for 20 minutes tops, and we need the money"_

_"I don't know... let me think, Merryman will be there"_

_"Arrogant people, I know, but they already paid us, anyway how do you know he will be there?"_

_"Ella told me, does it means that I have to bring me clean suit, I was saving that for Christmas"_

"_Is she going with him?"_

_"I hate those clothes, but I only have those, but definitely am not wearing the ugly shoes Mimi gave me; sorry what did you asked son?"_

_"Nothing, see you there mate"_

Ella and Lucas arrived to the event, they were a little late, a comedian was there, most of the jokes Ella didn't understand, he talked really fast with a heavy accent, she only hoped that someday soon she could get used to the Liverpudlian accent. Lucas took her hand and they walked through the place. It wasn't really full, most of them were old people, and some girls were drinking tea, suddenly they announced that 'the Beatles' where about to play, the girls screamed, she could hear Lucas saying '_revolting_'. Some girls were saying "I saw them at 'the cavern' they are great, and truly good-looking, the drummer has lovely eyes", "I like the lefty, I will do him" and they started to giggle, Ella felt a little jealous but what for? She was holding a hand, not precisely the one she wanted to hold, but Lucas was nice to her. They took the stage, it was the first time she saw them play, and so the show started, it didn't last a lot but it was great, she was exited for them, they where a great band. When they got off the stage, the girls went straight to them, they where good to them, Lennon lent his guitar to a girl, they were all flirting with them, she could see that from distant, she was sitting beside Lucas who was paying attention to the singer that was on stage. Then John called her name.

"I'll be right back, Lucas" she went where the band was.

"Don't let the girl do anything to me guitar, I got to pee" John whispered to her, the girl was pretending to play it, she felt uncomfortable, the five girls where all over them, Paul was staring at her while the girl she saw before their presentation was saying something in his ear, he grinned and nod out of the blue she kissed him, Ella was mad for some reason.

"Let's go fellas" John came from the restroom "Little Elly are you coming or are you stay'n with Mr.' Hairyman'?"

"I'll stay John" and she returned to her seat, the boys went but Paul stayed with the girls

Lucas was enjoying the show, a guy started to talk to him, for a long time, about university, the weather and food, so Ella was really bored _" Why didn't I go with them?"_ she thought _" I have nothing to do here, and that Paul 'Don Juan' Can't believe I liked him, I'm sure he stayed only to make me see that everyone adores him and that I mean nothing to him"_ she couldn't stop thinking about that, maybe it was all in her head, she saw Lucas saying good bye to the man

"Let's go Charlotte, you must be tired" they walked to the car "Wait, let me ask if she want us to give her a ride" and he went inside. Ella tried to open the car but it was locked _"great", _Paul went out of there with a girl, he passed her by and she rolled eyes

"Wait a little bit" said Paul to the girl and he returned to where Ella was

"The dear prince is making you wait Ella?" he offered his coat to her but she rejected it

"You can keep it, he'll be right back, and please don't mock him" she said without looking at him

"I'm not, isn't he your Prince charming?"

"Don't know, maybe" she answered with contempt

"You don't like me at all, do you?" he stood in front of her so she would look at him

"Everything has to be about you, huh?" she said trying again to open the car, of course she failed

"You look like a sweet little girl but you are a snob, you knew that" He went back to where the other girl was but she was already gone

"She didn't wait, she left when you started talking to me, what a girl, McCartney" she said with a sarcastic tone, they looked at each other

"You want me to walk you home" he asked randomly

"No"

"Fine, whotever you please" and he left angry

George arrived at Paul's house, He took the food Mr. McCartney offered, he thanked him and went to Paul's room.

"'My Bonnie' is climbing the chart in Germany, George that's what I rang you"

"Me friend told me so" Pete added

"Finally good news, me dad wants me to work again, he will regret that when I tell him about it" George was cheerful

"I was talking with Stuart and he told me about it too" John entered "So what's next?"

"Keep play'n" George said "Not like in that place we played the last time, but still, although Paul won't agree with me, would you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked

"The girl you were with, how was it?" John asked blinking

"Oh that, she left me there, by the way another girl asked for you George"

"Really?"

"Yeah I told her you where dumb and deaf"

"He wasn't that wrong was 'e?" John said

"Belt up!, you don't help me at all, do you?"

Paul was practicing the new logo for the band, it had some antennas to make it appear like beetles, and they liked the idea.

"Maybe we should sing one of our songs Paulie" John suggested

"I don't know, although that's not a bad idea, let's practice before playing them in front of people, if not, it will end up like the last time"

"Throwing us glasses?"

"No, the other, the beer incident, remember?"

"No, I was too drunk" John confessed

"Did you ask him about it, John?" George asked

"About what?" Paul turned to John

"What you did to Ella" John laughed

"I went to John's and I invited 'er to come, then she asked _'will Paul be there'_ ?" George did an impression of her "And we said yes he will, and she said..." John interrupted him and in a high pitched tone...

"' _Thanks George but no, try to arrive early John_' " He put an arm around Paul and asked

"Are you going to tell us?"

"I'm sorry John, but she is a snob, so I told 'er that she was, but I offered meself politely to walk 'er home"

"Why would you call 'er that? She is fine" George said "You're not acting like Paul lately"

"Of course I am, but we just don't get along you see, and stop all this, why don't we ask John where he was yesterday? Are you back with Cyn?"

"That's not of your business"

"And mine is not yours"

"Let's go to eat guys, you can fight there" George said


	4. Chapter 4

John, Ella and Mimi where having a quiet dinner on the table, Ella helped with the food.

"Charlotte, you should invite Lucas tomorrow for dinner"

"Mimi I don't want 'im here"

"I wasn't talking to you, John"

"I don't think It's a good idea" she said politely, looked down, she knew Aunt Mimi was about to say an excuse to bring him there

"Of course it is, he is a good boy, tell him to come tomorrow" then Ella gave a "help me" look to John

"But I promise that I would take 'er to a restaurant near here, with Cynthia, you remember 'er right?"

"Of course I do John, another day then, and you'll bring Cynthia too" aunt Mimi said "So John how was that charity event, Charlotte told me you played for a little time"

"Good place, bad people, they ignored us but the girls"

"John if you don't dress well, people are going to ignore you"

"You can't say a good thing to me, can you? Does it hurt Mimi?"

"John sit down! Now" she said

"One day you'll be sorry" He didn't sit down, he went to his room

"Could you go to see him please?, I'm afraid he would commit suicide or something" Mimi said to Ella "I can't handle him" Ella cut a piece of pie, put it on a plate for John, she knocked

"Clear off Mimi!"

"It's Ella"

"You too" but nevertheless she entered with the pie.

"I'm sorry, I think it's my fault" he didn't look at her, he took the plate "John, I know you don't like what she says, maybe you are right maybe she is, I have no idea, but the thing is, everyone has their own opinions, it's up to you to decide what is wrong and what isn't, just try to be more patient with her"

"How do you know that? Seems like you don't listen to yourself lately, don't you dare to tell me that you like that naff, Lucas, who does?"

"Don't try to change the subject"

"I'm not, just because you dislike Paul, doesn't mean that you have to date Lucas"

"Just because you don't like what Mimi says means that you have to let her crying and praying for you every time you argue"

After a long silence he said "Leave me alone" like giving up

"Okay, just think about it" and she left the room

"Are you sure you want to go with John?" Aunt Mimi asked "I know that it won't be a good restaurant, it may be a pub"

"He promised, that's all"

"That's odd, but I hope you have fun" said a worried Mimi

"Let's go Ella, Cyn must be waiting at the restaurant" John blink to Ella knowing that he was lying

"But John; What about Lucas?" Mimi asked

"What about him?" they both asked at same time

"He called, I told him you where going out, said he forgot about it, that he was bringing the car" Ella and John looked at each other, they knew they were in trouble "I think he is outside, there's a car"

"Let's go out little Elly, 'e si wait'n" they went out as soon as Mimi closed the door John said to her "See you chum, you are alone in this" Ella managed to grab him by the jumper

"Don't you dare, Lennon" She said, Lucas was waiting in the car, saying hi to them "Let's take him with us, he can drive us"

"Are you crazy? No! We are going with the lads, and it's not exactly a restaurant, it's a BBQ, of a friend's friend"

"We'll go and you can stay, I'll make him bring me home early, now let's go " They entered to the car, he gave her a kiss on the cheek

"I'm glad you could come too, Lennon"

"Bag it Lucas, just drive" No one talked during the way there, only Lennon to say where the party was, when they got there John got out the car and slammed the door, there were plenty of people there

"He is really rude" Lucas was angry at John for slamming the door

"Why you said you were coming? I didn't ask you to come; you ARE the rude one, coming with out being invited"

"Jesus! Charlotte can't you see, just take a look at this place, he wouldn't be taking care of you here, God knows what it would have happen to you if ..."

"Nothing, I want to go home now, I'm not in a good mood"

"Finally you understand, get in the car"

"No, I'm walking" she said

"You can't go walking it's cold " he said taking her by the arm

"Please, I'm telling you leave alone"

"You want to go walking?" Lucas entered to the car, he was really mad "Whatever you want just don't come to me when you realize that YOU are wrong" he slammed the door, started the car and left.

She was about to go when she heard a familiar voice

"Nobody told you I was going to be here? So you came, right?" it was Paul

"So, they told you, that is the reason why I don't like talking to boys, don't worry I'm leaving"

"Alone? What about John?"

"I don't think he wants to go early"

"So wait for 'im"

"I don't think this is a party for a snob"

"I understand, I didn't mean that" he tried to apologize

"No?, so what did you? Snow, slow, snore, sock?" she joked, Paul laughed

"Maybe slow ..."Paul joked too "Now come inside, I don't want you to get sick" they sat on a bench, she though that the situation was really romantic, there were some flowers and they were away from the others _"stop that romantic crap_" she thought, then everything was awkward, 2 minutes of silence, she was nervous, Paul was making her lose a couple of beats.

"So, where from the land of Elvis, are you from?" she decided in that moment that she loved his voice' _if he makes records someday I would definitely buy one or two'_ she thought

"The big old Texas"

"Really? And what brings you here?" then she remember the reason why, she bit her lip trying not to cry, Paul noticed she wasn't ready to talk about that. "Now tell me, what are you doing with Lucas? He is dull"

"How do you know? the other day he told me this joke....it was about a duck with three eyes and.." he didn't let her finish

"You don't love him, do you?"

"What could you possibly know about love, kissing a girl you don't even know; wow that's really romantic?"

"Going out with a lad you can't stand, that's romantic?"

"McCartney, when I think I finally can speak with you in a properly way... "

"I'm trying here! But you seem to act like someone else, the lads say you are nice and funny, but I tend to disagree with them"

"You love to offend me don't you? Just because you are bitter, it doesn't give you the right to do it"

"At least I stopped you for dying outside"

"Thank you for saving me from the evil crickets outside, you are my hero, now if you excuse me hero, I'm gonna go" she stood up and went outside, Paul followed her

"Do not use sarcasm with me, I'm serious you can't go alone, you'll get lost"

"Just let me go" she said but Paul followed her

"I won't let you go alone, not even if you pay me to" He followed her for about 10 minutes without saying something, she kept on walking, Paul was walking behind her, suddenly she stopped

"You're lost, aren't you?" he smiled to himself

"I'm not lost, I'm just... remembering where to go" Ella turned to see Paul, he was lighting a cigarette, before he could inhale the smoke she took it and put the cigarette out "Stop that, now tell me where to go!"

"You're barmy, has anyone told you that! " Paul notice he was raising his voice a lot that he could even heard it echoing "Gee I really don't understand you!"

"Barmy?" she asked

"I meant crazy, c'mon, we better hurry" Paul took her by the arm "YOU are going to follow ME, and I want no complaints"

As they walked, the argument they had before was being forgotten, Paul told her the different stories of the town, showed where he used to go after school, the house that was supposed to be haunted, a little bit of Liverpool. It was a perfect tour, the one she expected.

"And what can you tell me about Texas?"

"Good place, good people 'everything is bigger in Texas' right?" she looked up to see the sky "And faraway from here. I was studying French and Spanish, you see, I hate math so I decided that I was going to become a languages teacher or a translator, and work in a place near my house" she sighed "A small dream, not as big as yours but perfect for me" she poked him softly with her fist. He was paying attention to everything she was saying.

"I didn't know you were more than just an annoying girl"

"Surprised? What about you? Anything, shocking?" Ella looked at him, he had hands in pockets, looking at the pavement and walking slowly.

"I don't think there's something, I sing, I play the bass in a band, write songs and love to eat cheese"

"You write? Could you sing a little bit?" for a moment she regretted asking that.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't think there's something, I sing, I play the bass in a band, write songs and love to eat cheese"

"You write? Could you sing a little bit?" for a moment she regretted asking that.

"I don't give private presentations, yet" He ran his hands through his hair, glanced at her "I like your scarf" he finally said.

"My mom knitted it for me" she made a pause to think, if she was ready to talk about it "one morning I woke up and I told her about a dream I had where I had a purple scarf with little butterflies, living butterflies that sparkled like the stars" her eyes filled with tears "She didn't forget that, and the next Christmas she gave it to me" suddenly she stopped walking, she tried to wipe away the tears, she noticed it was impossible, they just kept on streaming down her face. "She remembered that, but me, stupid me. I couldn't remember, until now, that exactly a month ago she died" Paul put her arms around her; he wiped the tears with a tissue. "What kind of person am I? If since she died I've been trying to forget her, just because remembering her hurts me. She had a kidney failure, I had to take care of her, I brushed her hair like she used to do it for me. I hated that, she was the mom, I wasn't" She drifted away from Paul's arms "I understand why you hate me, I'm an awful person"

"That's not true, you'll be much better in time" Paul said it to recomfort her

"How do you know that? Because I don't really see that happening"

"Just take look at me, I'm fine" she looked at him confused "I lost me mum too y' know?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry Paul, I didn't know that" They started walking again

"It's not your fault" He looked distant "She had a disease too, cancer. The first thing I asked when she died was about her money, I didn't really mean that, it was just a stupid joke I made, I felt terrible" she grabbed his hand. They walked for about ten minutes more, without speaking, when they got there it was time to say goodbye.

"Thank you Paul " she said "This is the first time I talk about it, I suppose aunt Mimi told John, as she told me about John's mom, but I haven't talk to them"

"It's fine, Oh Miss Evans" he said with a smile on his face "You are a strange, arrogant, stubborn..." she frowned "clumsy, barmy, and an interesting little bird" she wonder what he meant by interesting, she smiled and thanked him again.

"Ciao" he said, waving his hand

"That's Italian, Paul" she laughed

"Au revoir, then"

"Adios Paul, sleep tight" He stayed watching her enter to the house.

Lizzy visited Mimi and Ella one morning, they sat on the table and they chatted, Ella prepared some tea, for the biscuits Lizzy brought; she seemed to be anxious about something. Lizzy told them about a movie she went to see, how much she loved it.

"I better go now; I just came to bring you the biscuits"

"Thank you Lizzy, how sweet, let me get my purse and I'll take you home" Mimi went to his room, Ella took advantage of that opportunity to ask her

"Why are you really here Lizzy? Did Lucas send you?"

"Yes, but let me tell you first that 'e is sorry about that day" she took the last biscuit "He didn't want to take me to see Paul Newman's new film, so I offered meself to help 'im" she drank her tea "'e doesn't want to spoil the relationship"

"Relationship? I don't even think there is a friendship" she stood up from the sofa.

"That's what I said, you should talk to 'im at least"

"Yeah talk to 'im" John said, ignoring what they talked about, he arrived to the house, also Paul and George

"John, please would you leave us alone?" Lizzy asked

"Let's go upstairs John, leave the little miss alone" George said and that made her blush. Mimi came down the stairs.

"C'mon Lizzy" she tried to avoid the boys "Ella are you coming?"

"I better stay and wash the dishes"

…

The three boys were in John's room, so they left Ella alone

"What are we going to do about Pete?" George asked

"I didn't want admit it, but we need a new drummer"

"We can't just get rid of 'im, he is our mate" John was confused

"But Paul is right, we need a new one,'e is a great drummer but..."

"He is not one of us, you have to admit it John, 'e is not bad, but still 'e doesn't fit in"

"Maybe we should give 'im time, wait till we spend more time together, travelling around the world, touring"

"Ok John, stop daydreaming, whatever, but think about it" George said

"Just tell me George who the fuck could be our next drummer?"

Paul and George quickly answered "Richard Starrkey"

"You have seen 'im play John"

"Yes, and 'e is in a band, how the fuck are we going to join 'im to our band" George and Paul didn't know what to answer, they looked disappointed, George lighted a cigarette and said

"I dunno, but we'll wait if you say so"

Ella had a smile from ear to ear, just thinking that Paul was there_, 'this is it, he'll ask me for a date'_ she thought, she didn't care about how Lucas felt. She could hear the boys playing while she washed the dishes, they weren't playing the same song, John was singing in a fake accent a weird song, George was just improvising on the guitar and Paul was talking. Ella heard a song on the radio, she loved that song (blow a fuse/betty hutton) Shhhh, Shhhh _It's, oh, so quiet It's, oh, so still You're all alone_ .She turn the volume up, and with the soap, that she was using for washing the dishes, as a microphone started to sing.

_You fall in love Zing boom The sky up above Zing boom is caving in Wow bam You've never been so nuts about a guy you wanna laugh you wanna cry, You cross your heart and hope to die ,'Till it's over and then, Shhh, Shhh, It's nice and quiet Shhh, Shhh, But soon again, Shhh, Shhh, Starts another big riot/_. She looked like the star of a musical, when she was about to sing the slow part again then someone joined her, and started to dance with her, it was Paul You _blow a fuse, zing boom, The devil cuts loose, zing boom_. She told Paul to stop, but he kept on singing and dancing _So what's the use, wow bam, Of falling in love._

She started to laugh, like she hadn't in years that made Paul laugh too and turned the radio off.

"You never told me you could sing"

"Don't make fun of me McCartney" she said

"I'm not; you should be a star in Broadway"

"Are you kidding me? I don't know a thing about music, I tried to play guitar a long time ago but I failed"

"That's because you didn't have me as a teacher, I'll teach you"

"Don't worry I'm not meant to be in the music business, anyway, what do you want?" she dried the last plate and tried to put it on the kitchen shelf, Paul help her because she was having trouble reaching it, she thanked him with a smile.

"I came here for a glass of water, never thought I'll hear you sing"

"Stop it, you better not tell them or else" she threaten him, gave him a glass of water and he took it

"I won't" he drank a sip "We are going to play next Saturday, at The cavern... Is John taking you there?"

"I don't know" she looked at him thinking _'it's a date!"_

"Well, you want to go? I would like to see you there"

"But you are seeing me right now, aren't you?"

"Cheeky! Tell John I invited you" He went upstairs, leaving Ella happy and dreamy.

Paul entered to the room smiling

"What are you up to Macca?" John asked

"Nothing, Do you have some paper?"

"Are you going to use the bathroom?" George asked him "Because I go first"

"For writing Georgie, no toilet paper"

"Of course" John looked at him with curiosity "There's a notebook" He saw him sitting on a corner, then he bounded toward him "Are you alright mate? Shit, did you argue with Ella again? Would you stop that, if you continue insulting her, she will say to Mimi, and I don't want to have more problems with that woman"

"I did not, I asked for a glass of water that's all"

"Really?" that was even more confusing to him. George came from the bathroom

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"You can't listen to it, its 'R' rated, not for little kids like you" John said

"I'm not a kid anymore Lennon"

"But you look like one, son" he joked

"And you act like one" George answer cleverly. George threw him a pillow to his face, and then John took from Paul's hands the notebook and threw it to George.

"Stop you two" Paul said "And give that back to me Harrison, I'm trying to write here!"

"Sorry Paul, please don't hit me with the belt, I'll be good" John said and knelt down. Ella stood by the door

"Are you proposing John?" she asked "I'm telling Cynthia" John stood up from where he was and said

"You can keep 'im Ella" she narrowed her eyes "Unless you want George" That was close; they had no clue about her feelings for Paul.

"Witty, thanks for the offer, but what I really want, is you helping me with the stove, I can't make it work"

"I'll be there in a sec, luv" when she went to the kitchen John looked suspiciously at Paul

"You go and help 'er, I don't think she really meant JOHN, helping 'er" George said to Paul but not even with that statement John understood, so he went downstairs to help Ella.

"What do you mean George?"

"She loves you, undoubtedly; I'm not as dumb as you are"

"Don't start with that shit again" Paul tried to avoid talking about it, but George kept on talking

"You better tell her the truth about your feelings before 'something' else happens" Paul stood up and closed the door, he asked George to shut up but he didn't

"She is not like the girls we met in Hamburg or the fans at the clubs, she is John's family, and there will be trouble if you…."

"I bloody know that George, now, do not say a word about this to John okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for reading hope you are enjoying it as much as I do!!!!! Have a great day everybody! From here to wherever you are or wish to be! **_

_

* * *

_

It was a cold day and Mimi had a lot to do, clean the house, wash the clothes, and worry about John.

"Let me help you with the clothes" Ella offered

"Honey you have helped me a lot around here, Why don't you call Lucas and you two go out" Suddenly Ella seemed concerned, Mimi put a hand on her shoulder "Are you going to tell me what happened, you look worried, dear"

"I really don't know how to say this to you but, I think I don't like Lucas" she closed her eyes waiting for a scolding.

"Why? He is a nice boy, did he did something to you?"

"Nothing, but..." she looked at Mimi's face, she was somewhat sad "Maybe I just need time to think about going out with him again" she decided she didn't want to give her another problem.

It was time to get ready for the club, she decided she was going to use her mother's dress, It was pink, a little bit long and beautiful, she loved it since she bought it for her mother, she never used it, didn't fit her awfully skinny body due to her kidney problem, and she never got to wear it. "Hope you can see me from wherever you are" she said. She had soft spiral curls on her hair. A little bit of blush and peach lipstick. Cynthia was knocking at the door, and John quickly went downstairs and opened the door.

"You look awful John" she said

"And you look amazing Cyn" he grinned "Ella are you ready?" she grabbed her coat, and they were ready to leave.

The cavern was crowded, John went to the stage and Cynthia and Ella stayed in the back, there were a bunch of girls near the stage, they were talking to Pete, who arrived early and placed the drums before the others could open their guitars' case. It was a dark and lacking of air place. The boys started to play and the crowd went crazy, they joked, smoked even they ate on stage; they were a total mess, just like rock stars.

"Sorry, I forgot the chords of the last song" John said joking about it "What's next Paul?"

"Let's sing, for our new American friend, hello Ella" He waved at her and she smiled at him "La Bamba by Ritchie Valens, due to the fact that she knows Portuguese" he joked

"Spanish! " John interrupted the introduction to the song.

"Wow, she knows Spanish too?"

"Twit, the song is in Spanish" John said and made everyone laughed. They started singing, but the only lyrics they knew were "Para bailar la bamba", so that was everything they sang during the whole song. Ella was more than happy seeing them perform, they were great, she started to notice that some girls were looking at her, not in a friendly way, some of them were practically pointing at her, she started to feel dizzy, and she needed air. The girls kept on looking at her, with fury, she tried to stay calm for a while, and then it was impossible.

"Cyn, I'm going to get some air" she hardly said, she had trouble breathing. She walked toward the door; some girls were on the stairs blocking the way out.

"Excuse me" Ella said, then the girl hit her with her elbow on the upper lip, Ella was shocked, it didn't seem like an accident

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" she said sarcastically then her friend said

"Ask your 'friend' Paul to sing you a song about it" she laughed, and then they left. Ella went outside as fast as she could; her lip hurt, Cyn who followed her was there.

"What did they tell you Ella, are you okay?" she looked worried

"Nothing, they just apologize" she lied

"Don't lie, they laughed, I saw them. Gosh Ella you are bleeding!" she took a little tissue from her purse and started to clean the blood "It was about the song Am I right? , You got blood stains on your beautiful dress"

"_Fuck! Not the dress"_ she looked and there it was, blood stain on the pale pink dress, she was about to burst into tears, but she wasn't going to make a drama scene in front of Cynthia.

"I'm sorry, let's go inside and try to get the stains out the dress" she said in a motherly way.

The lads finished playing; they decided to go out for a beer, because they didn't have alcohol in The cavern. They saw the girls talking across the street. Paul was the first one to notice Ella's injury; he always looked at her lips.

"Ella what happened" he asked, John just chuckled

"Nothing I bumped… " Cynthia didn't let her finish and she added

"You happened, see what you did with your song dedication" she was irritated "And stop laughing Lennon" Paul was stunned, speechless and feeling guilty.

"Your fans can get really passionate, Paul" George tried to make fun of the situation, but then he noticed that Paul was really disturbed by that.

"It wasn't his fault, they just…didn't notice that I was behind them" Ella tried to justify the situation.

"We should ask how the other girls are, I'm sure you beat the crap out of them" George said trying to make her smile, and she did, but she was staring at Paul, who seemed absent

"Let's go home John, I'm sure Ella feels exhausted" Cynthia spoke softly to him.

Ella went straight to her room, closed the door , took her dress off and looked at it, the stain remained that made her burst in to tears, she covered her mouth trying not to make noise, she sobbed like she did before. She cried about the dress, her mom, what they did to her. 'I ruined everything' she thought 'Paul must think I'm such a whiner'.

In the morning John went to the kitchen to have breakfast, his stomach rumbled, Ella was making some coffee.

"John, I think there's a dinosaur inside of you"

"Belt up; I'm hungry, Dear Betty Grable! You look like a fish with that lip!"

"Thanks John, for noticing it" John got closer to Ella to see her injured lip

"That looks grotty" Ella took a spoon to see her swollen lip

"I DO look like a fish" she laughed

"Told ya', what did you say to Mimi"

"That I fell off the stairs, she asked if you pushed me"

"Ha! Sure she did, put on a coat we are going to the beach"

"Was that a fish joke or are we _really_ going there?" she asked

"Both" he evilly smirked.

They met the others outside a bakery store, George and Paul were there, and in Paul's arms a girl, the one he meet at the charity concert, Ella was confused _'what the heck is going on?'_ she thought.

"Who's the ladette?" John asked

"That's George, oh you mean Tanis, they are John and Ella" John didn't pay attention to the introduction; he was busy looking through the bakery's window.

"What kind of name is that?" Ella asked impolitely, and then she asked a more proper question "I meant, where it comes from?

"I have no idea, wait, Are you from America? You have a funny accent" Ella only answered with a fake smile.

"I'm gonna buy some jaffa cakes" John said

"I'll go with you" Paul said and followed him,

"Ella come with us, you are doing your first 'jaffa cake purchase'" so Ella went into the store too, John went straight to look for the cakes, and she took a look around the bakery, Paul was behind her and asked

"How's everything with Lucas, does he know about your incident?" She didn't looked back, she continue looking at the shelves.

"Nup"

"He is a good boy, I mean, for you, I know we make fun of 'im but only because…" she rolled eyes and decided to ignore him, he said that she should ask him out, that he saw Lucas and he wanted to talk to her, but she was too disappointed to answer him. After John bought the jaffa cakes they went out.

"Look at this beauty Ella, orange jam and chocolate, take one" she did and John stuffed his mouth with one.

"Can I have one" George asked

"Of course not, are you mad?" John said hiding the bag from him

Tanis who was looking at Ella's mouth asked with a disgusted face "What happened to you? It looks horrible"

"Paul bit her while kissing" John joked trying to annoy the girl but Paul quickly say to her that it wasn't true

"No he didn't, I did, but I don't kiss that harsh" George said "Maybe you did that to 'er John, even though she is your sister" he mocked too

"Yep, I like kissing you, Am I right little sister?" He put his arms around her and kissed her, Ella pushed him away, "I'm sorry did I hurt you again?" .Tanis was astonished and sickened, she believed the story the boys invented.

"Stop lads, you are scaring 'er, they are just teasing you don't worry" He took her by the hand and they went ahead, toward the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

"Stop lads, you are scaring her, they are just teasing you don't worry" He took her by the hand and they went ahead, toward the beach.

There, John moved off along the shore, he played skipping stones across the water; George was beside Ella, he was reading a book she brought, in front of them Paul and Tanis were talking about the band, then she started to kiss him, then kissing his neck, it seemed like she was going to eat him, she put her hand inside Paul's shirt, he stopped her when he saw Ella was still there; she tried once again, and this time Ella saw, and to avoid the situation she said

"George come with me, I don't longer see John" they both stood up and went looking for him

"Do you think he drowned?" George said while reading the book

"Gosh, I hope not, why you said that?" she looked at George "Are you actually reading that book? I didn't know you liked Austen"

"I don't, but this book is good"

"You shouldn't read it, it's a bunch of crap, that woman knew how to lie" she looked at the sea

"Can I ask you something?" she nodded "Are girls as Elinor or like Marieanne?"

"George Harrison you are enjoying that book, what do you mean? Every girl is different"

"Talking for the majority, tell me" he insisted

"You are in love aren't you?" she smiled

He didn't want to answer to that question "Clearly you are like the fool Marieanne, loving someone that is not honest to his feelings"

"I do not love Paul" she almost yelled

"I meant Lucas; let me go on, you are romantic by nature, like her"

"If I'm similar to her, you should tell me where to find my Col. Brandon, because I don't see him anywhere"

"Maybe you don't have one"

"Thank you George that is encouraging" she laughed

"No, I mean, maybe you want to stay with the other one; that is why I don't understand this book"

"Clearly this is not a book for you" she took the book off George's hands "It's making you think a lot, that's no good, not for a smarty-pants like you" she glanced at him "You like Lizzy, don't you?"

"No! How do you know?" he was surprised

"I didn't, I guessed, she likes you, you don't need to read these books to understand her"

George looked happy "I would like to get to know her that's all, hey you should ask 'er to come to…er… nothing"

"Where?, I'll tell her" Ella stopped him when she saw he was nervous "What is it?"

"I can't tell you… It's a secret"

"If you tell me I'll tell you Lizzy's big secret"

"I can't Ella, Paul made me promise…"

"Paul?" she raised her voice "What is going on George?, tell me, you want Lizzy's secret don't you?"

"Okay, the thing is, 'e doesn't want you there, wherever we play, I'm sure 'e says it for your own safety" she was stunned.

"My safety? Bullshit" she was angry now "As if I care"

"I'm sorry Ella, but I have to agree, now the secret, tell me"

"She doesn't like ice cream"

"That's all?" he was disappointed

"I said big, not good" she turned and saw John laying on a rock, he was sleeping "Let's go John, wake up" he opened the eyes and looked irritated at her.

"I need to sleep; you didn't let me sleep last night, with all you whining!"

She was ashamed "I'm sorry; I didn't know you could hear me crying"

They returned to where Paul and Tanis were, only that they weren't there

"I bet 'e went to shag 'er" John said, George covered Ella's ears "Relax, she doesn't understand that he is going to have se…"

"Shut your cake hole! C'mon Ella let's go away from this ignorant wally"

...............

…

The next day Paul went over George's house to pick up his bass.

"Thanks for taking care of me baby" he said kissing the bass

"Get a room" George said

"I would if you go out" he laughed

"Do you really need more action Paul?" George gave him a naughty look, Paul new exactly what he meant, he closed the door so George's mother wouldn't listen.

"Alright! I did, Do you think Ella knows?" He asked worried, George hit him on the head

"You should stop that sick game you are playing, you can do whatever you please to a random girl, but no to Ella"

"I didn't know you were so deep Harrison, in fact I didn't knew you care for 'er" Paul was annoyed for that scolding.

"Fine, now you know, John maybe too hooked on his problems to notice, but I did, you have no idea how puzzled she is"

"What are you trying to say here, do you want me to step aside? you love her is that it?" George smiled after hearing that

"Not in the same way you do" he started to chuckle in front of an anxious Paul who end up admitting

"I'm in love, you bloody twit, and you better don't make fun of me!" George was laughing; he knew that Paul was about to left the bastard image behind. "I don't want 'er to get hurt again, that's why I told you and Pete, not to invite 'er to our gigs"

"Then why don't you just go and tell 'er, I'm pretty sure she feels the same way"

"George we have a hit single, and I know we'll get bigger and bigger, this just happened while we still are a local band"

"Are you afraid of being successful?"

"No, I'm afraid of being famous" He bit his lips, he seemed sad "I won't do that to 'er, she is too pure for all of this, even for me, I mean look what I did. I did a girl I barely know, that's us, not her" She was so open and real, no like anyone he has ever known.

"I'm sure we love this, but someday we'll settle down, your fans will get too pregnant to hurt 'er that's why you should talk to 'er"

"I don't think I want 'er waiting for that day, wondering when, that won't be fair," He sat on the sofa, looked at his bass "And I have to face 'er now"

"Are you going to John's?"

"Yes, I have to ask 'im about the money the pub offered us"


	8. Chapter 8

Ella went upstairs to wake John up, Mimi asked her to say to John that he needed to clean his room, or else, she opened the door, but he wasn't there, a note was on the bed, she read it

"Gone with the wind, toward Cyn

Johnny Silver"

"Great! Now I have to clean his room" she heard Mimi telling someone that John was in his room, she waited for that someone to enter the room, so he could play along with John's previously run away, too. He walked into the room and she closed the door. When she turned she found out that the 'someone' was Paul.

"Where's John?" He asked, she gave him the note

"Stay here for a while, pretend that he is here, I don't want Mimi to get angry again" She opened the door. "I'll be downstairs"

"Before you go, may I speak to you?" She didn't seem to be that cheerful girl he met before

"About what? There are books, you can read, I'm not a good entertainer" She opened the door again but he closed it, she turned only to see Paul's hands keeping the door shut, she was between the door and Paul. That was an uncomfortable feeling. "Could you step aside?" she asked and he did

"About yesterday and Tanis" He snapped the fingers tensely.

"Tanis? How was she?" she looked pokerfaced. Crossing arms

"I don't think you know what you meant" He scratched his head

"I do, do you? Because that's what you want to talk about right? Or you didn't do it, I bet you talked about world peace, she told you about a solution she had to end the hunger"

"I deserve that, I need to tell you that..."

"So did you enjoy it?"

"God, Ella what's wrong with you?"

"You wanted to talk" she said sarcastically

"Not about that" he sat on the bed

"No? Then about me, you want to know if I suffered miserably while you 'spent the night' with that girl" again, sarcasm

"Stop acting like a cow! I'm sorry if I made you think that I had feelings for you, I really am sorry, no hard feelings?" He offered his hand, but she looked at him with fury.

"Agh, you are such an arrogant moron" she tried not to raise her voice "Get out of here! Don't let Aunt Mimi see you!" She opened the door for him.

He left the house, "I am an arrogant moron" he thought "I should have known better, she's not like the others", he bumped into John, he was returning home.

"Why this soon?"

"I spent the night, why that face?" John asked

"Nothing, have you spoken to Stuart lately? I heard that Sheridan wants us to play with 'im again"

"Fuck 'im!, I'm not singing backing, ever again, we are 'The Beatles' who needs him?"

"You have too much pride Lennon, that's why I know we are going to make it big"

"Big stars, mate! Now because I'm such in a good mood, I'll pay the food today"

"Finally!"

"But only me half, not yours" he put an arm around Paul "You look like shit! What is it?"

"I'm in love" he made a pause "I love Ella"

"You are not good enough for 'er, son, so stay away"

"I know that, so you better not tell her anything"

"Although I'm not good enough for Cyn, and she adores me, the good girls like badass lads, what we can do right? "

"I know but that is different, as Tania told me..."

"I thought her name was Tanis" sniggered

"That's what I said, anyroad, she said that she felt threaten by Ella because she is suddenly spending time with us that made her think that she was a "Beatle girlfriend'"

"I don't see your point here"

"They know Cynthia, she is one of them, a Liverpudlian, but Ella..." he hesitated " Tanis told me she hated her to death, I'm afraid some wacko girl like 'er may harm her"

"You are worrying too much Paulie, she is not made of glass y'know?" he looked at Paul who was really thoughtful "Wimp" he said hiding it in a cough to make him laugh

Someone was knocking at the door; Mimi wasn't there so Ella went to see who was knocking. She opened the door.

"Hello Ella, are the lads here?" Ella saw that the van parked right outside

"I'm sorry Pete, they are not here, were you suppose to play somewhere?"

"No, today is rehearsing day, did John tell you something?"

"He's with Cyn, he only left a note" Pete seemed disappointed, he sat on the little bench outside, head in hand. She went out of the house and stayed with him; He seemed like he needed to talk "Are you okay?"

"They always do this y'know, I'm almost an outsider" he was upset

"That's no true, they like to tease you, but you are important to them, I know"

"Thanks, but lately, I have this feeling they don't respect me enough" He stood up and hit softly the door. He knew it was Mimi's house after all.

"Don't worry; they can be like that sometimes, total jerks"

"That's why I feel like an outsider, I can't keep the image of a total jerk!, so that makes me a pathetic wimp to them"

Ella put a hand on his shoulder "John never told me you were having problems"

"They don't, I do have problems with that, I'm here with me drums in the van and they ditched me"

"Maybe, you should talk to them" She opened the door, so she could say goodbye to him.

"I don't know. Hey would you like to come with me, I was thinking on going to penny lane, have you been there?"

"No I haven't, but I can't, you see…"

"C'mon, it will be fun, I promise" he showed her the keys, trying to convince her "Are you coming?" She nodded hesitantly. He opened the door for her and she got in to the van, It smelled weird. She noticed an LP, and she picked it from the floor

"Do you like Sinatra?" She asked

"I once sang 'Come fly with me' and Lennon mocked about it, so he gave it to me" She giggled.

"Typical of John!" They arrived at the main shopping area, Penny Lane.

"I need a haircut first, do you want to come with me, or you want to go to take a look around?"

"I'll go with you" she followed him to a near barbershop. There an old man was cutting someone else's hair, it was a nice quiet place, the radio was on, swing music was playing.

"Hello Pete, long time no see" The man said

"I know Mr. Landon, keep it Elvis please"

"Alright, but aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?"

"Oh, I'm not…:

"She's not my…She is Ella" they shook hands; she sat on the chair and watched him cut Pete's hair. The two lads started talking, she took a newspaper that was on the table and read it. He finished cutting the hair.

"Ready chum, you now look like a gentleman, isn't he Ella?" The man asked

She vacillated before she could find the proper answer "He looks better" he smiled

"Don't keep your lady waiting, take her to see the street" he said.

* * *

_**On the edge of your seat? Hhahaha thank you again for the reviews, I always say that, gotta change the word, I appreciate the reviews, there you go! ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Don't keep your lady waiting, take her to see the street" he said.

They walked for some minutes, He told her about how he joined the band, when he started playing the drums, she didn't talk, she didn't feel like talking that day, but he insisted.

"Do you miss the Texan sun?"

"Sometimes"

"You aren't talkative today" he glanced at her

She lowered her head "I'm sorry, I left without permission, and I think I'm nervous"

"Do I make you nervous?"

Glares at him "Cheeky, but no, why would you?", then she smiled, she was joking.

"I tend to cause that effect on women"

"Shut up! You don't have to brag. I have notice that. Just look at those girls in that bench" He looked and waved at them, some old ladies, and they started to laugh.

"I told you, they like me"

She stopped laughing "Talking seriously, I know how much they love you, the four of you" she grinned.

"You are talking about our fans?" she nodded "I know, but when I'm on stage I don't even see them"

"And you mustn't, you have to see the drums to keep the beat" she mimicked him playing the drums; he shook his head "No? Then what do you see?"

"Lately I've been seeing you"

"What do you mean?" she tried to hid her panicky feeling with a smile

"I saw when you where bored talking with Lucas, I saw you going out after the dedication song, then returning trying to clean the dress"

"That's called stalking Pete, and I'm sure It's forbidden in the U.K" she joked to avoid the awkwardness. "Could you take me home now, please?"

"Of course Ella" he caught a glimpse of her, he had made her blush, he smiled to himself.

John, Paul and George were outside the house, joking and laughing, then saw the van pulled over in front of the house "The beast is here, finally" John shouted, Pete got off the car, they only saw Pete, they wanted to scold him like a little kid while Ella was having trouble opening the van.

"John, you said at 2, I waited and waited, then I came here around 6 and none of you were here!" he was angry

"Calm down, you are going to have a heart attack, we are joking, we didn't practice" then George heard someone's knocking; he turned and saw Ella, who couldn't open the door. Pete then opened it, and apologized.

"Its fine, I'm not as strong as I used to be" she noticed Paul staring, but in fact John and George did too

"Well, are you going to tell me where you've been?" John asked

"In Penny Lane" an awkward pause after she said that "I'm going to leave you guys alone, bye" then behind Paul she said "Thanks Pete, I had a great time" she looked at back of Paul's head; he shook his head a little bit. And she closed the door.

"You have to be kidding me!" John said "You too Pete!"

"What are you trying to say here Lennon, me and who else?"

Raising an inquisitive eyebrow said "You two had a date?"

"Since when you started to care about me dates?" Pete asked

"Just answer the bloody question, Pete!" Paul demanded, Pete looked at Paul.

"I came" now he was looking at John "You weren't here so I invited her to Penny Lane, that's all" He glanced at Paul. "Now, answer me, where have you been? You abandoned me again"

"Don't be a queer, we forgot" George said

"Aye, we'll practice some other day" Paul looked at George and John, for being so understandable about it.

"What the fuck are you talking about, we could've started an hour ago, but the kid decided to take Ella out, you should've stay" Paul lost his temper

"You are a wanker Paul!" Pete was now annoyed "I'm going home now, ring me the next time" He tried to avoid a confrontation.

Lizzy was waiting for Ella outside a music store, NEMS, biting her fingernails, then Ella came out there store, looking sad.

"What happened? Don't worry we'll find other store where you can ask…."

Then Ella smiled "I got the job!"

"You scared me with that face!"

"I fooled you didn't I?" she laughed

"You are mean! I'm so glad for you, why you need the money anyway?"

"I want to help Mimi too, so John can save for his trip to London, they want to go to a real recording studio, I told them they would need a manger o something like that, but he is stubborn, he says he'll be the manager"

"He knows what he wants, and when do you start?" Lizzy was almost jumping

"On Monday"

"So you are free this weekend, just for your birthday!"

"This weekend?"

"Yes you fool! Mimi told me to bake the cake; we'll have so much fun"

"I guess" Ella hated birthdays "Do you want to know why they hired me."

"Why?"

"Because of my accent" she giggled "They said It will give the store a more, international mood" and Lizzy started to laugh too.

October 29th Lizzy and Cynthia went to the little party, and unfortunately for Mimi, John's friends too. As John impatiently requested, she opened the presents, first Mimi's it was a purple beret, then she opened Cynthia's, it was a diary, then George's

"Thank you George, for this.......map"

"It's so you don't forget how the 'states' look like"

"And that was really thoughtful of you" she seemed confused

"Here's mine" John hugged her and then he gave her a little bag. Ella saw inside of it

"Is this a piece of hair?"

"Mine" he said proudly "Don't worry came from me head" she looked strangely to him "It will be worth a millions someday" she thanked him "Who's next? Who thinks that will beat mine?"

"I guess mine" Paul and Pete said in unison, Ella took Pete's first. She opened it, it was a necklace, she was astonish

"I can't accept this Pete…"

"Of course you can, wasn't it the one you liked at the store" John thoughtlessly said

"Yes, but this is too much, Pete you should return this" Pete took the necklace, stood behind her, and put it around her neck, she tried to refuse, but it was in vain.

"Once you take a look at you, wearing it, you will regret saying that" He said and returned to where he was sitting.

"Thank you" she was ashamed and speechless

"That is a lovely necklace, Charlotte" Aunt Mimi said

"So what's your gift Paul? An elephant made of diamonds?" George mocked, he and John burst into laughter. Cynthia hit John in the stomach, but that didn't stop him, both of them were almost crying. They got a good laugh.

"Belt up! This is for you Ella" Paul gave her a flower and a letter "You are a pair of twits, aren't ya?"

"You've offended me Mr. McCartney" John said in a poshy voice "C'mon Ella, read the letter"

"Of course!" she only read the envelope "To: Ella, From: Paul, happy birthday"

"Smarty-pants, let's go boys, this is a shite of a party" John said, and they followed him

"Lennon, don't use that language, Christ!" Mimi reproached to him

"You are a limited company, aren't you?" Then they left the house, seconds later John returned, hugged her, and whispered 'happy birthday little Elly'.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lennon, don't use that language, Christ!" Mimi reproached to him

"You are a limited company, aren't you?" Then they left the house, seconds later John returned, hugged her, and whispered to her 'happy birthday little Elly'.

….

………

"You better run Harrison, or I'll cripple you" Paul said

"Don't be a sissy Paul; it was only an innocent joke"

"What was all that about?" Pete asked "The elephant thing?"

"An in joke, between me and Paul" George lied, Paul looked back to the window, he saw Ella being hugged by Mimi, then she looked outside, her eyes met his, she smiled, and he smiled back.

In there, Ella went to her room, she put the beret and all the other presents on the bed, Paul's letter fell, she picked it up. She looked it for a while, thoughtfully, she sighed in exasperation "what are you doing?" she said to herself, then threw the letter.

Ella started working at the NEMS, a music store owned by Mr. Epstein, she worked from 3 to 7 pm. She was enjoying working there. Brian Epstein was a nice man, very reserved, and always devoted to the store. Days later Lizzy decided to go and visit her.

"My brother returned with his ex" she said to Ella, who was busy arranging every new record.

"And why the long face?"

"You don't know her, she is evil, and I hate her" she let herself fall on the records' shelf

"Be more careful, or I'll have to pay for them"

"I'm sorry, can I ask you something? It's personal" Lizzy sat on a chair that was behind the counter

"Okay, but stand up, if Mr. Epstein…"

"Are you officially dating Pete? You have been spending a lot of time with him lately" Ella looked at her

"You mean if we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" and she continued putting the collection in order

"Exactly!" she waited for an answer

"You could say so, yes"

"Ah! I'm so happy for you!" Lizzy practically shout in her ear.

"Calm down, It's not a big deal" she stopped what she was doing.

"It is for me!, you must think I'm crazy but, I mean, you are dating a beatle, do you think I could date one?"

"You mean George?, Well, he has been asking about you"

"About me!" Lizzy yelled

Mr. Epstein, who was trying to sleep at the back of the store, said "What's all this noise?"

"I'm sorry; she was exited when I told her that, we got Presley's latest record" Ella give her a "get out" look.

"Yes, I did, I'm going now, me mom must be waiting" and she did

"What a mad bird!" He said "Ella may I ask you something?"

"_Please not another girlfriend/boyfriend thing_" she thought "Of course, what is it?"

"Have you heard about the Beatles?" he asked "My assistant told me that someone came looking for 'My bonnie' by the 'Beatles'"

She was surprised, they were famous after all "Yes, I know them, why the question?"

"Is one of them your boyfriend?" he asked _"Again with that"_ she thought, Mr. Epstein tried to apologize "That's not of my business, I beg your pardon. I was trying to ask if you are friends with them. I've heard they play at the Cavern"

"They do, sometimes; they are quite popular now around Liverpool" He made a pause, he seemed to be thinking.

"Would you mind telling me when are they going to be performing?"

She tried to remember, after all she wasn't 'allow' to go "Today is the 9th, so they must be playing, right now"

"Let me ring my assistant, Do you know how to get there?" he asked

"I guess…"

"Gear! You are taking us there"

"But I can't….go" she ended talking to herself; Mr. Epstein was already calling him.

The place was crowded, as the last time, and they were playing, someone announced that Mr. Epstein was there, the band stopped and looked at him, they said hello, and he waved. Paul noticed immediately that the girl beside him was Ella.

The lunchtime concert was over. He went to the dressing rooms to meet the boys. He congratulated them for the concert.

John smirked "That's not what you'll say if you knew I stole form your store"

"Let Mr. Epstein say why he is here" George said

"Just that lads, goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow Miss Evans" and he left.

"Well that was weird" George said

"He is a queer, a well known queer" John without consideration said

"Sod off Lennon, maybe he's dying and we'll get the store"

"George's right. What did he tell you Ella?" Paul asked, that voice again, the one she loved

"He only asked about you, that's all, and he is NOT dying George"

"Shite I wanted that bloody store" John said

Pete put her arms around Ella and told her "And you shouldn't be here missy, you just broke Paul's rule" Paul had an upset look on his face. "C'mon let me take you home, before he scolds you"

"I live under the same roof too, y'know Pete" John said

"Sod off, John," And the 'item' left

George patted Paul's shoulder "Relax, Romeo, you'll have your Juliet, if not there's always the good John"

"I should break that twit face you have" John said

"Try me! Arse!" George said, and John tackled him, Paul stopped them.

"You should be thinking about our latest fan, I'm thinking he can be our manager, Ella's right we need someone with experience in the business"

"You and Ella's ideas make me sick, and I don't trust that man" John stated, Paul rolled his eyes and tried to leave, but John reached him.

"What now John? You want to insult me again, stupid sod!" John stared at him

"What the fuck was that for, Macca?!"

Paul took a deep breath "I'm sorry, I don't even think that was for you mate"

"Bloody Hell!, you have gone mad you knew that" John scratched his head "You need someone to surge you" Paul frowned looking at him "Not me you swine!, C'mon let's meet the girls"

…

It was dark outside when Ella noticed that it was time to close the store, he saw a strange man outside, so she decided to call John, so he could pick her up.

"John, could you please come to the store?"

"Why? Are you going to give me a record?"

"I told you before, I work here, but I don't own the place"

"Spoilsport and why you want me to go anyway?"

"Please John, there is a strange man in front of the street" she begged

"Just kick 'im in the goolies, you'll be fine" he almost hung the phone up

"John!" She looked outside "He is looking at me"

"Aye, someone's got a fan" he laughed

"This is not a joke, please come and pick me up" she insisted

"I'm busy, listening to the radio, you should listen to it, there's a Buddy Holly special and…"

"JOHN!" she shouted

"All right, I'll tell Paul to go"

"Not PAUL, I want YOU to come! John?" but it was too late she heard John telling him to go, apparently Paul refused at first, because John said something about Paul owing him a favor.

"He'll be there, bye luv"

"John? No , no, no please tell him….. John?" He already had hung the phone up.

* * *

**Hello, Hello everyone! As always I appreciate your reading (according to fanfiction, have no idea if this is true! hahaa) in the USA, Canada, Mexico, Brazil, Australia and Chile !! have a fab beatle day!**

**If you want to give me some advices, please do it, I'll be glad!**


	11. Chapter 11

"He'll be there, bye luv"

"John? No , no, no please tell him….. John?" He already had hung up the phone.

She waited for about 15 minutes, the man was still there, she was reading a magazine trying not to think about it, but every time she looked at the window she could see the man standing pretending to read a newspaper. Then she saw him crossing the street "Oh my God he is going toward here!" she thought, she froze when he saw he was near the door, she pretended to call someone, "maybe he thinks I'm calling the police" that was her plan, but to her horror the man didn't leave, he was trying to open the door, she screamed, her heart was pounding in her chest with fear "Go away, the police will be here anytime soon" she saw him smiling, he knew she was lying. She went behind a shelf and closed her eyes. Paul saw the man trying to open the door, he shouted

"Hey, what are you doing, man?" The man saw him, he stopped trying.

"I was just leaving" Paul wasn't sure whether he was about to punch him or to escape, but he only said "You should take more care of your pretty bird, you never know what could happen to 'er"

"If I see you again near here, I'll call a bobby, I'm sure they'll love to see you in jail" The man mumbled something and left. Paul looked through the window, he saw Ella hiding, and he knocked.

"Ella, open up!" she opened the eyes, that voice, that lovely voice, she saw Paul outside.

She unlocked the door and he came in "Is he gone?" she asked.

"He frightened you, did he tell you something?" He softly patted her hand

She fearfully cleared her throat "Nothing, he tried to open the door, God, for a moment I thought that he would break in and…"

Paul interrupted her "He's gone, don't think about that, I'm here" She let out a relief sigh. "Have you been returning home all by yourself?" he asked

"At first Lizzy came, after her dancing lessons, but she quitted, I asked Pete to come, but I don't know why he didn't, Have you seen him?" He had seen him, that was a fact, talking with some groupies, but he decided not to tell her.

"No, I'm sorry" he started to look at the records "You shouldn't wear that necklace, not if you are returning alone"

"Do you really think this is the reason?" she asked

"It's flashy to them" he smiled "I suppose that's why you liked it so much; it came from the striking Pete"

"Are you blaming me for this?"

"No, I'm just remarking how much you love that necklace; you wear it all the time, even if that means putting yourself in risk"

She rolled her eyes, "Great another classic Paul -Ella argument, you missed it?" he didn't answer "are you trying to say I'm shallow?"

"Well, are you?"

"I am not; I wear it because it's a gift, the one my boyfriend gave to me. Money can't buy me love, Paul"

"Let me ask you something, Did you read my letter?" he moved closer to her.

She stuttered, "Why do you, of... yes!"

"Are you sure?" he moved even closer, so she moved away.

"Fine! I didn't" he made a sarcastic smile after that confession.

"Okay, miss 'I'm not shallow' now tell me, Did you put the flower in a glass of water after I gave it to you?" She felt her eyes watering; therefore she turned in an effort to hide her embarrassment. He grabbed her by the arm, she turned to see him. "You didn't, did you? you were stunned with Pete's gift, he practically bought you with that" he said pointing at the necklace, she looked at his eyes, and slapped him in the face.

"Oh gosh, Paul I didn't… I just" there was no turning back

"Let's go, before it rains" and they left, she was really ashamed, she walked behind him, He glared sometimes, just to see that she was fine and following him, they didn't talk, when they arrived she went straight to her room, she heard John telling her to stay with them, but she was still embarrassed about what she did to Paul, so staying in her room was the best option.

John was eating some biscuits and enjoying a comic book, he glared at Paul

"Why you took so long? You naughty boy"

"There was a man trying to open the door y'know?"

"What happened is she alright?" he stood up and look at the door of Ella's room

"She's fine, I told him to leave and he did"

John noticed the redness on his pale cheek "Did he hit you?"

"No! Why you ask?"

John pointed at his cheek "Your cheek looks red" Paul started to laugh

"Ella slapped me, I deserved it so don't worry"

"Oh the rough love!" he said in a French accent

"Nah! That's not even puppy love" He tried to speak softer "Pete was supposed to walk her home, but he didn't show"

"Of course not, 'e met those girls remember? They invited him to that fancy pub, lucky bastard"

"Will you tell 'er?"

"I told 'er that Pete was the most requested lad in the group and that 'e wasn't the good boy 'e pretended to be; but she decided to ignore me saying that it seemed that she knew 'im better that we do"

"Nevertheless, we should mind our own business"

"That's where you are wrong Paulie, I care for 'er, and I don't want that bastard near to 'er, in fact anyone of ya! I'll keep 'er in a convent if I have to" he joked.

"John, you know you can't trade 'er for a couple of nuns, right?"

"You've broken me heart Paul, all my dreams are over now" he said sarcastically

George decided to go and spend some time with Ella at NEMS store, trying to find out why Mr. Epstein was spending time at the Cavern.

"What have he told you?" he asked

"Nothing!" Ella said

"You haven't heard anything?"

"If I had, I would've told you, wouldn't I?" She blinked "And if I do, you'll be the first to know"

George smirked, a smug look on his face "Me? Because I'm the most talented, I suppose "

"No, YOU because you keep on asking," She grinned "And because you're my favorite, but don't tell anybody" she poked him.

"Okay, I won't, Have you seen Pete lately?"

"Nup" a client entered to the store "May I help you sir?" she asked, he rejected the help saying that he was just looking

"And you don't care?" George asked

"Of course I care; no one seems to need my help!"

"I'm talking about not seeing Pete" she tried to keep and eye on the guy, just in case that he decided to take a five finger discount

"I do, but.." the man approach to her

"I'm going to buy this" he paid and left

"I'm sorry, where was I?"

"You, don't caring about Pete" he tried to confuse her

"Oh, yeah…. What? I never said that!" she protested "You always do that Harrison"

"Do what?" he asked

"You know; that! I thought you were quiet, I can't believe I even thought that, cheeky boy" They started to laugh. Lizzy walked in to the store cheerfully as always.

"Look, is the luckiest bird in Liverpool!" she said to Ella

"What are you talking about?" Ella was counting money

"Rumor has it you are!"

"She is not, the luckiest bird will be the one that goes on a date with me" George said while staring at Lizzy, and she didn't even notice that he was there, until he spoke "Hello, Liz"

"George!" she said exited, then she tried to hide the enthusiasm "I didn't see you there, hi" they smiled at each other for a while.

"I'm thirsty, could you two go and bring me something to drink, please" Ella said, blinking to George.

"First, I need to tell you that some girls are asking, who is the one that's dating Pete, they say that they are so jealous of that girl, that girl of course being you!" Ella took her by the arm, away from George so he wouldn't hear.

"Don't say to anyone who 'she' is okay?"

"Why?" Lizzy asked

"I don't know! I'm ashamed somewhat, now go with George, he's waiting" She smiled and they left.


	12. Chapter 12

Days went by, the boys were getting used to Pete's relationship with Ella, but she wasn't she tried, but she felt that there was something missing. December arrived; Mimi was decorating the house, now she had another motive to decorate, Ella, helped her with some red ribbons that were supposed to decorate the front door.

"That looks wonderful, Charlotte, let me go and look for more" Mimi went to Ella's room she looked under the bed, but there weren't any there, only a letter, she grabbed it, it was the one Paul gave to her, she noticed it wasn't open.

"Charlotte, I found this" she went to the living room, where Ella was, and gave it to her "I noticed that you haven't read it, why?"

She couldn't think of an answer. "Well, I guess…"

"You don't have to explain me anything I understand"

"You do?" she was surprised

"Yes, he is not good for you, and you know it, I'm proud of you for realizing that they're a bunch of filthy boys"

"_No, she doesn't understand"_ Ella thought

"Now, lets throw this away" She tore the letter in shreds, for a moment she thought of stopping her, but why bother, reading it will mean admitting her feelings for him, something that she was decided to forget.

"Dear rudolphs! I'm in Santa's house" John was sitting on the stairs.

"John, morning sunshine, do you have any idea what time is it?" Mimi asked

"Yeah, time to go, see ya birds!"

"I meant that it's 11 o'clock!" she said, but he was already gone.

George and Pete were in the park, smoking when they saw John arriving.

"Let's go girls! We have an appointment with Mr. Eppy"

"Did you tell Mimi about it?" George asked

"Nah! Later, maybe, Ella wanted me to, but I didn't want to argue"

They went to his office, they were really late for that, so the anger on Brian Epstein face was obvious.

"Sorry we're late, Mr. Epstein, we had to pee" George joked

"And you better be sorry, next time we have an appointment I want you here early, do we have an agreement lads?"

"Yes Mr. Epstein, sir" they said in unison, mocking

"Where's McCartney?" he asked angrily

"He's taking a bath" George said "He likes to be clean"

"Next time tell him to call, you are a group, and as a group you must be together when taking decisions"

"What do you mean with decisions?" John asked

"Do you have a manager?"

"Do we look like we have?" John smirked

"You don't, that's what I would like to be your manager, but first talk about this with McCartney, and we discuss this in another meeting" So they left.

The four lads decided to agree with Mr. Brian Epstein, and they make him their manager.

They were driving to New Brighton, near Liverpool to perform in a concert, along with other bands, John took Ella with them. They arrived early, so they started to rehearse.

"Is that our playlist? I wanted to add a song"

"Which song? Paul" John asked

"Hello, little girl, let's try it again"

"C'mon are you serious?"John looked at Paul, he was talking seriously "Okay, we'll try again if you want"

"But don't blame me if it doesn't go well, we barely practiced it" George said.

Ella was sitting in the back, reading a book, in an effort to avoid seeing Paul singing, a girl sat next to her.

"How can you read while they are playing? They are incredible" the girl told her

"I've seen them" that was her excuse

"I'm Cleo by the way, sorry for the interruption"

"Don't worry, I've read it" she smiled "I'm Ella"

"And Ella, do you know them?" Cleo said pointing to the guitar cases that Ella was taking care of, Ella nodded "You are Pete's girlfriend aren't you?"

Ella tried to deny it "Why would you say that?"

"I saw him kissing you a while ago" She laughed after seeing Ella blush, "my friends told me to come here and ask" Ella saw the boys standing in a corner, staring at her

"Oh, then tell them that I am" she giggled

"Of course I will, they are too drunk anyway"

The girls were seeing them perform, they also sang along to the songs, Cleo offered her a cigarette, but Ella didn't accept it.

"A good girl, I never imagined a Beatle dating one" she started to smoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, because of their reputation, but don't worry, I always knew Pete was different" Ella seemed thoughtful "I like Paul, could you tell me something about him?"

"He's the bass player, er... Sometimes the drummer…"

"Something I don't know"

She looked at her, a strange expression on her face "Like what?"

"About his personality, y'know, you are the one who knows him"

Unsure of what she was supposed to say, there were many things she knew about Paul.

"He's" she had trouble, scratched her head "He is very polite, and...er, he writes songs since a long time ago, likes literature" She saw Cleo rolling her eyes "He loves outdoors, going for walk and all that stuff" then she remember, she was talking about Paul, the boy that made her feel angry and at the same time glad "He gets really closer to you anytime he wants you to listen to him, I guess because he is somewhat insecure" A smile appeared on her face "He does this head-shaking while singing, if you sit next to his left, your arm will bump into his and he will try to use his right hand, unsuccessfully; he also likes to run fingers through his hair and when he does that to your hair you feel how soft his hands are" Ella bit her lip "And his voice is unexplainable enchanting …" She realize that she was rambling. "Anyway that's Paul".

"Sounds good, can you introduce me to him?"

"Sure, after the show?"

"Okay, I'll be outside"

They boys finished the gig; Ella helped them to put the instruments in the van. John and Paul where imitating George's performance.

"Bag it! I did better than Pete anyway"

"That's for sure" Paul said

"Sod off!, that's not true, Is it Ella?" she only smiled "You are against me too?" and he started tickling her, she laughed "Aren't you?"

"Stop it!" then she saw Cleo standing in front of a restaurant, she doubt for a minute if she should take Paul to meet her, or not "I almost forget, Paul there's someone that wants to meet you"

"What's the boy's name?" John mocked

"Shut up John, C'mon follow me" She took him by the hand, they walked toward Cleo

"Who is she?" Paul asked

"She wanted to meet you"

Paul stopped her "Are you setting me up with a girl? I can't believe it Ella, I can get me own dates" He attempted to go but Ella stopped him.

"I'm not, she asked me to, now forget your pride and go and talk to her" She was certain Cleo wasn't Paul's type.

"Paul, she's Cleo, a fan"

"Are you?" Paul asked

"You got me! I'm a groupie" she smiled, Ella felt awkward being there so she left, she looked back and saw them talking.

"What do you want Cleo?" Paul asked. He knew her.

"To see you again, luv!"

"You left me, remember? For that stupid French man"

"I'm sorry, but you don't know what you got till is gone, right?" she tried to kiss him but he pushed her away.

"Why you fooled her?"

"Because I can, did you two have something..?" She poked him

"No! Why do you ask?"

"The way she talks about you, seems like she loves you, she told me things I didn't know about you" She looked at him, he was looking at Ella "But of course she doesn't, she is a good girl, you are not his type"


	13. Chapter 13

"The way she talks about you, seems like she loves you, she told me things I didn't know about you" She looked at him, he was looking at Ella "But of course she doesn't, she is a good girl, you are not his type"

"And I suppose I'm yours"

"Of course Paulie, now tell me did you miss me?" she smiled

"What did she tell you about me?"

"Would you stop talking about her!" she was angry, Paul looked at her, he knew she was jealous "I came to see you again and talk, but all I hear is about her"

"I'm sorry Cleo, did you leave the man?"

She exclaimed "Yes you fool, I missed you" she kissed him on the cheek "I see you are getting famous around here"

"Oh, now I see why really came, you think I'm rich now"

"And famous" she laughed "Please, Paul I still love you, now forget about them, let me buy you a drink" she kissed him again. He agreed and went with her to a pub near the place.

The next day John, George and Ella decided to play poker at George's house.

"Let me explain you, Little Elly" John said

She smiled "I know the rules; in fact I'm good at this"

"Did you hear that, the lass thinks she can beat us" He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her "Wanna bet?"

"John, I'm telling you, I'm great, you don't want to lose your money, do you?"

"You are bragging, that's a strategy" He now glanced at her with suspicion.

"It's you money, I mean my money"

"You are full of yourself, that's all" John grinned

"I'm not playing" George said and made Ella laugh

"You are a queer; she is clearly lying, Ella, tell him that you are lying"

"I will never fool Georgie, he is being wise"

"I don't want to lose me money John, I need it, I haven't eat in weeks"

"Stupid sod!, you are a fucking coward" He put the playing cards on the table "shuffle"

As she did, John was staring at her, at this time he was feeling nervous.

"Stop it, you ruined it Ella, I can't play if I'm tense" he snatched the cards from her hands, and Ella and George burst in to laughter.

Paul got in to the house, and saw them having a good time "Why all this joy? Is this crimble joy?"

"Nah, Ella won at poker, without even playing" George said

"With out even KNOWING how to play" she remarked

"I knew you were lying!" then he said to Paul "I knew she was lying"

Paul sat next to John "I know you knew"

"I knew, you'll know, he knew" George joked and they told him to shut up, Ella hugged him and added "I know" and they chuckled

"I'm going to make some tea, do you want some?" they said no, so she went all by herself to the kitchen.

"Where have you been mate?" George asked

"I suppose you liked that girl Ella found for you"

"I must, that girl was Cleo"

John was astonished "Are you kidding? But she was in Paris"

"She returned, saying that she loves me, and that she regrets about what happened in Paris" He glanced at the door "Ella didn't know about her, Cleo told Ella that she wanted to meet me"

"That's twisted"

"I know, but somewhat I'm glad she's here, and Ella still doesn't know about it, keep it that way"

Ella came with the tea and sat on a chair, out of the blue they stopped talking.

She looked at them like if they were hiding something "What were you talking about?"

"About the girl you met"

"Cleo? And did you like her? Because she was dying to meet you" She asked Paul

"Again" George said, she looked at him

"I'm thinking of seeing her _again_" Paul answered

"Oh" She now seemed disappointed "That's fantastic" she took a sip of tea

"What are you talking about? Are you fucking nuts?" John saw Ella who had a confused look "You barely know her"

"When you started to care about that John?" Ella asked "Christ! It's too late; I'm going to NEMS"

"We are going with you; we have a meeting with Eppy"

Pete was already in the office when they got there; Mr. Epstein gave everyone some pictures with men in suits.

"I'm in to birds Mr. Epstein" John declared

"John, I want you four to wear this, in every show, from now and on"

The four looked at each other; they didn't know what to say

George was the first one to speak "You want us as snobbish people?"

"I want you to look different from the others, to stand out"

"This looks like the mods fashion" Pete said

"Look this is the fashion in many remarkable countries in Europe, this collarless suit, round collar tab shirt and Chelsea Boots, will be your trend"

"I won't look like a posh git, I'm not wearing those fuckin' clothes" he stormed off, Ella saw him walking out of the office and stopped him, before he could leave the store

"What happened?" He didn't answer "tell me, what's the matter?"

"That bloody git, he wants me to wear these stupid suits" He showed her the picture of a man in a suit

"You don't want to?"

"Of course I don't fuckin' want to"

"I think you'd look attractive, and no one has tried this" He glared at her; Paul made an effort to convince him.

"They are waiting for you John, you are our leader we'll do what you decide, but I think she's right"

"You think I would look attractive?" he started blinking his eyes

"Don't be cheeky, I'm saying we can start a new style, we don't want to look like Elvis impersonators, do we?" The two boys returned to the office, everyone was looking at John

"All right, I'll wear that"

"Are you sure?" Mr. Epstein asked

"I'll wear a bloody balloon if somebody's going to pay me"

"Fine, now let's continue, I don't want any eating, swearing or smoking on stage"

"Agh, well at least we can drink"

"And not drinking Mr. Harrison, or being drunk on stage"

"Are you sure this will make us play in better places?" Paul asked

"And better paycheck?" John added

"Yes, I can guarantee all that, you can go now, I'll see you next week"

Ella was in the store helping a client when Cleo appeared.

"Ella, what are you doing here?" she gave the purchase to the man and he left.

"I should ask you the same thing" a fake smile appeared on her face

"Paul told me was their manager so I decided to visit him, so you work here?" she nodded; the boys came from the office to the store. Cleo immediately hugged Paul and kissed him.

"What are you doing here?" Paul asked

"Aren't you happy to see me?" she kissed him again, the she turned to see John, George and Pete "Hello, my name's Cleo" John was too angry to play along; George was explaining Pete about it, speaking quietly because Ella was still there. "Well you lads are rude"

"You've met us, from the concerts" George said straight-faced

"I know that, you are The Beatles! Paul I want to eat, let's go" Paul looked at the others, she pushed him softly out of the store, and the two left.


	14. Chapter 14

"I know that, you are The Beatles! Paul I want to eat, let's go" Paul looked at the others, she pushed him softly out of the store, and the two left.

"We better go too" Pete said "I have to explain me mom about today's meeting"

"You sounded like a professional, except for the 'telling me mom' thing"

"You're right Georgie" John said "Now let's go, see you at home Ella"

"Goodbye!" suddenly Lizzy walked in, she had biscuits for the boys

"These are for you, congrats for your contract with Mr. Epstein" Pete and John took the biscuits, thanked her and left, George kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Liz" he smiled "These are delicious, you have to tell me the recipe"

"It's a secret, maybe one day I'll let you keep it"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"I have to go now, see you around Liz" they stared at each other "bye Ella" and he left.

"Hello Liz, guess you didn't see I was here, I mean how could you? With all that love blinding you"

"He's perfect isn't he?" Ella started to laugh

"And making you deaf"

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"You are crazy in love for George; have you tell him how you feel?"

"No, I'm timid, I can't, I want to, but I'm a chicken" She offered Ella biscuits but she rejected "Who was that girl that was holding hands with Paul?"

"Her name is Cleo, his new acquisition"

"She looks like a model, I guess that's Paul's type" and it was the truth, she was beautiful, short blond hair, big brown eyes with big eyelashes and long legs.

"Yes, she must be" she now seemed lost "She's stylish and pretty, nothing like me, I mean look at my hair, is long and without shape and I don't dress like her"

Lizzy looked at her friend "What are you talking about?" she was confused "Do you want to dress like a tart? Because that's how she looks with those short clothes" Ella didn't answered, she smiled weakly. "Are you okay? Don't tell me you are worried"

"Why would I be worried?"

"About Pete, you think Pete prefers a girl like Cleo, is that it?" Ella looked at here, she knew she was about to lie to her friend, she nodded "I don't know why Paul is going out with a girl like that, but I can assure you that Pete loves you and he knows you are way better that Cleo" She only thanked her friend with a smile.

….

…

Brian Epstein took them to a photo session; the photographer was a friend of Brian, this time they decided to use leather jackets. Mike, Paul's brother was there too, making fun of his brother.

"Paul's doing his badass face" He said to Ella "I bet I can make him laugh"

"Don't be mean"

"C'mon it will be fun, try it with me"

"The photos will be spoiled"

"I bet I can take better pictures than that man" She looked at him and agreed.

The photographer was doing his job, while they tried to appear serious. Behind his back, Mike and Ella were making funny faces to make Paul laugh He looked at them; he bit her inner cheek to stop the laugh from coming out. But it was too late; he had spoiled the pose by making a weird face while trying not to laugh. The man turned to see what was making Paul giggle, but Ella and Mike were pretending to talk.

"All right, that's all" the photographer said "You better pray that I don't discard the entire negatives young lad" he said to Paul.

"And you pray we don't discard the ones you don't discard 'sod'ograph'" John said, and he looked at him with a fuming look on his face.

"Leave the man alone John" Ella smiled politely, the photographer looked at her and exclaimed

"What a beautiful smile you have" he took his camera "What do you say if I take you some photographs young lady?"

Ella was surprised after that proposal "I'm flattered, but I think I have to decline your offer, I'm not a beauty queen"

"Pretty and modest, that's new" then he said to her quietly "You are too much for this lads, find yourself a good gentleman" she only answer with a smile.

"You should, the camera loves you, Ella" Paul grinned to her

"No, thank you"

"Are you sure?" the man asked

"She is sure you filthy old man" John responded. And before he could say more Brian Epstein said goodbye to his friend.

"I'll pick the photographs on Monday, thank you so much" Mr. Epstein exited from that place with them. "You seriously don't know how to behave, we'll work on that, now let's go to a restaurant near here"

"Are you paying Eppy?" John asked.

"Yes, but let's hurry up, I have a meeting at 6" they walked to the restaurant.

"You two! Are going to pay for this" Paul said to Ella and Mike playfully.

"You don't want to fight, or you'll end up with your nose broken like the last time" he said to his brother

"You broke his nose?" Ella asked, and he nodded

"It wasn't broken, it only bled" Paul defended himself "And I was sick that day"

"Excuses, excuses" she said

"I was"

"Yes but only after the beat up" George said, making everyone laugh.

"Can I ask you something Pete?" she asked

"Yes I do, a thousand times yes" he mocked

"Not that, why don't you use the same hairstyle?" the boys instantly looked at him, waiting for a response.

"My hair is short and curly, it won't do on me" she was looking at his hair.

"I think I can do something with it, so it may look like theirs" she said "My mother…she used lemon and butter, it may work on you, would you let me try it?"

"You can light my hair on fire, and still won't do" he pushed her closer to him, he attempted to kiss her on the lips, but she turned his face a little, he had no other choice than to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry" John pushed them to walk faster. Pete stopped Ella.

"We need to talk" Pete said "why you did that?"

"Did what?" she ingenuously asked

"You evaded me kiss!, and you've done that before, what is it? Don't you like me?"

"I do" she replied, unsure of what she was supposed to explain "although I don't like it when you kiss me in front of them"

"But, John does it, and Paul too, they kiss their girls in front of us"

"I'm shy, maybe, and I don't want them watching"

"You mean you don't want Paul watching" he said narrowing his eyes

"NO!, I was talking about them all, specially John, he is like an older brother, so I feel uncomfortable that's all" she started walking again, but she noticed that Pete didn't, he stood there. "I'm sorry, come on, we have to catch them up"

"You go, I'm going home"

"Why?"

"I need to think" and she saw him left.

"_What am I doing?" _she thought _"I'm definitely going to hell" _Paul, who had returned for her, interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, what are you doing? The others are already in the restaurant"

"Pete went home, he had to think" Paul noticed her expression, they had had an argument.

"C'mon, you must be hungry, after being almost all day at that photo studio"

"And you must feel exhausted; you were the one in front of the camera"

"A little" he glanced at her "You should've accepted the invitation for that photo session"

"Nah! I'm not good posing for the camera"

"I'm sure you are, just look at here" he pretended to be holding a camera.

"I won't" He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"C'mon just look at me" she did and he took and imaginary photo with his pretend camera. "Lovely" she smiled "He was right, you have a beautiful smile" suddenly he felt the need to kiss her, but she started to walk.

"I'm sorry Paul" she said "I didn't mean to slap you that night, but I was so angry when you told me that, anyway I never thanked you"

"You don't have to" He opened the door of the restaurant to her.

"Why you are extremely polite sometimes, and all of a sudden you are rude again? I don't understand you"

"That's my charm" he grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

"Why are you extremely polite sometimes, and all of a sudden you are rude again? I don't understand you"

"That's my charm" he grinned.

Brian Epstein got them an audition for a record company in London, when he told them they decided to have a small party at Paul's house before they left. Only a few friends were there including Lizzy, Cleo and Ella. John was doing some imitations while Paul played the piano. They performed a small pantomime of Aladdin making everyone laugh. John played the genie and Paul, Aladdin.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman" they took a bow "recommend us to your friends" John said. Then they played songs on the record player.

Ella went outside, sat on the floor, she had a terrible headache.

"Hi Ella" Cynthia arrived "I saw Pete working at the club, is he coming?"

Ella opened her eyes "He didn't tell me anything" she answered faintly

"You look really ill, are you feeling okay?" She sat next to her

"My head hurts, that's all, I'll be fine; go inside everyone's there"

"Come with me, you need to rest" Ella followed her upstairs "All this noise will make you head explode" They went in to a room "Stay here, sleep a little" she opened the window "You need some fresh air too"

"Is this Paul's room?" she opened her eyes slightly.

"Don't worry, he won't mind" she covered her with a blanket. "Try to sleep"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll tell him you are here" and she closed the door.

Cynthia went downstairs, she told Lizzy that Ella had a headache and she was sleeping upstairs. Unexpectedly John carried her.

"C'mon sing with me Miss Powell" He put her next to him, she saw Cleo talking with Paul

"What is she doing here?" she asked

"She returned, apparently to be with Paul because she loves 'im"

"And he forgave her? I can't believe this"

It seemed that everyone was talking about Cleo and Paul that night, Lizzy asked George about her, and he told her the truth

"So he knew her from before?" she asked "but why they broke up?" she had a lot of questions.

"She told Paul to leave the band and to stay in Paris because she wanted to stay there too" She was stunned "He almost did; he told John he was quitting the band"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing I was here, they went to Paris together, John and Paul got in to a huge fight, but John convinced him to stay in the band"

"And she stayed there?"

"The last day in Paris, Paul told her that he wasn't quitting the band, she said he didn't need him and that she had met a man and she was going to live with him"

"I knew there was something creepy about her" She looked at George "Do you think she can make Paul leave the band, or at least try it like the last time?"

"I don't know, but John's really pissed" He hugged her "Don't worry, we'll talk to Paul" a love song was playing "Can I have this dance?" he asked, and she took his hand.

Ella was trying to sleep and not to think about the headache she was having, the door open abruptly and slammed against the wall, Paul and Cleo were giggling and kissing. She fell out of bed after that noise.

"Ella!" he was surprised "I'm sorry we woke you up"

She yawned "Don't worry I was just resting, Cyn didn't told you that I was here?"He shook his head no. "I'll be downstairs" she replied weakly. Cleo smiled to herself.

"You look pale, are you all right?" a worried expression appeared on his face.

"I'm tired I guess" He placed his hand on his forehead

"Then you should go home to rest" Cleo said

"She can't go home by herself, she has a fever, let me bring you some water, stay here" Paul went downstairs and Cleo followed him.

"Paul just let her sleep, we'll go to the other room" She asked

"I believe she's sick" he took a pill and filled a glass with water. She rolled her eyes, and took his coat.

"And I am sick of all her nagging, see you later Paul, if I feel like seeing you"

Ella couldn't help her eyes from closing, Paul walked in to the room, turned on the light, she started blinking "Well isn't she the sleepy beauty?" he said, she smiled and sat on the bed. She took the pill and a sip of water.

"You'll feel better" He touched her head

"Thank you, nurse"

He looked at her she seemed weak "In fact, me mom was a nurse, and believe me, I am an expert in headaches"

"Then I must trust you" She stood up "I should go now, Cleo must be waiting for you"

"She went home don't worry, do you want me to go?"

"Paul, I don't know if you noticed but this is you room, not mine" He smiled "Although it looks kind of girly"

"Even when you are sick you have enough strength to insult me"

"Oh, and I haven't finish, you sucked at that play" she started to laugh, and then she stopped when felt the ache again.

"That's because I don't like that one, I prefer** the s****tory **_of the Porter and the Young Girls_"

Her eyes were wide open now "That's my favorite"

"You've read it?" He asked

She poked him softly "Of course I have, you are not the only intellectual person in this room" he gave her a warm smile.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know I was talking with an expert in Scheherazade's tales"

"Stop it; I'm sick, remember?" she joked. "I like when the princess saves the prince"

"A feminist" He walked to a shelf next to the bed, he took a book, _'Various tales from the Arabian Nights'_ and gave it to Ella "You keep it, it's a gift"

"I can't accept it; you enjoy reading it"

"But I don't need it anymore, I understand now the book" She looked at him "It's about fate, and believing in it" He leaned a little bit; suddenly he got closer to her. It would've been so easy for him to move another couple of inches, to kiss her.

She could feel her heart pounding in her throat "Do you really believe in fate?" He nodded, she saw him staring at her lips. _"Kiss me" _she thought, but the only words that came out from her mouth were: "Don't do this Paul" His eyes met hers. "I'm not that kind of girl and you know it" she sighed "I can't do this to Pete, and you are with Cleo so…"

He sat on the bed, with a defeated expression "I thought we were the fate itself, clearly destiny it's not on our side" She heard someone calling her name, but she was lost staring at Paul to answer to that voice. Again she heard that voice, it was Pete's

"I better go downstairs, thanks for taking care of me, I feel much better" Paul didn't answer, he stayed there sitting on his bed._"Damn you __conscience__" _She said to herself while leaving the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Paul decided to go downstairs, he sat on a bench outside his house, as he lit a cigarette he saw Lizzy and George talking, they spotted him sitting there, Paul took a drag from his cigarette.

"Paul, you should listen to Lizzy, she sings really well, maybe we should be her backup band"

"You're exaggerating, I'm not that good, not as good as you Paul" He didn't answered, he took another drag to his cigarette. George noticed that he was worried about something. He wasn't as joyful as always.

"What's the matter?" He sat next to him

Paul shrugged. It was Lizzy's turn to make him speak.

"Are you worried about the audition?" She waited for a replay. He only shook his head. "About the songs?" he, again, only shook his head.

"Can you speak?" George asked. "If not we'll need another vocalist" He looked irritably at him.

"C'mon George, he wants to be alone, we'll let you think" She said, and they left him alone with his thoughts. As they entered Pete passed them going out into were Paul was.

"Do you have another cigarette?" he asked, Paul gave him one. "Thanks" he lit it. Paul was staring at the floor. "Are you nervous? I mean in two days we'll be…" He didn't let him finish.

"No, I'm not" Paul didn't look at him.

"Did Brian tell you the material that we are going to sing?" He took a drag staring at Paul, who wasn't looking at him.

"Nup, 'e told John" He stood up

"Can I ask you a favor?" The question made Paul look at him. "I now it sounds silly, but would you stop flirting with Ella" Paul rolled his eyes

"Is the "most handsome Beatle", jealous? Sod off Pete"

"If you are not, then why is she fuckin' raving about you?"

"What are you sayin'? Do you want me to treat her bad?" He stared at Paul then he laughed to himself.

"I'm sorry Paul, I overreacted" He sat on the bench "She's not like the girls I've met; It's hard to read this girl"

"I know" Paul said softly

"I'm thinking of inviting her tonight over to my place"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" he patted his shoulder "I need to ask something to John" he went inside, in an effort to avoid that conversation.

It was New Year's Eve, they were getting ready to go to London, outside George's house.

"London here we go!" John said and did one of his weird dances.

"Try not to do that in front of them, John" Ella said, she saw Paul who wasn't helping with the instruments. She went toward him "Thank you we don't need you help" she said sarcastically, he smiled. She took a book from his purse and gave it to Paul. "I wanted to give you something in return"

"You don't have to, but thanks" The book was "Poems by Oscar Wilde" "I haven't read it, now I have something to read on the 'trip'"

Paul went back to his writing. "Is that a new song?" she asked.

"Not that new, I'm just trying to arrange it, there's something missing in it, would you read it out loud for me?" and she did.

_'She was just seventeen_,_ (she'd never been a) beauty queen_. _But the way she looked was way beyond compare.'_

"Is bad isn't it?"

"I really liked it, but well I'm not good at this, why don't you ask John?"

"Nah, maybe later, I always ask him about me songs"

"And that's why you both agreed on the Lennon/McCartney originals, I'm sure he'll love to help you"

"Dunno, to tell you the truth, I'm jealous of him, he's so good at this, I don't even know why he wants me as a writing partner" he scratched his head, Ella started to laugh that made Paul feel confuse "Why are you laughing?" he asked

"John told me the exact same thing about you!" they laughed together. "Please don't tell him that I told you, he made me promise"

"I won't, and don't tell him I told you that, but this time keep your promise!"

"I'll try" she glared at him "He also told me he wished to play like George"

"You really don't know how to keep a secret, do you?" A surprised gasp came from her lips.

They started laughing again, Pete saw that, he was tired of seeing them spend a lot of time together, he could have punched Paul, but he chose not to.

"Paul we are going, Are you coming? Neil must be waiting for us" He declared, Paul said goodbye to Ella. Pete went forward to Ella, he saw them talking, and got in to the van.

The Beatles arrived at 10 o'clock, it was late, but for some reason they didn't feel tired, in fact they were really exited to be there, the next day they went to the studio, it was a big place, compared to the ones in Liverpool.

"We must be in Heaven, look at that food" George said

"Please don't eat Georgie, I don't want to see food crumbs in the microphone" John took his guitar, they told them to enter to the studio and they did.

"Look at those amplifiers! Certainly not like ours" John was amazed

From the control room someone told them to start playing.

"Alright God, if that's what you want" John said and everyone laughed. "1…2…3" and the recording session started. They did a great job, and they knew it. They played for almost an hour. After that they started to feel exhausted.

"When are they going to give us a contract?" George asked

"Be patient, in a couple weeks maybe" Paul used his 'grown-up' voice

John put his arm around George "Don't worry son, we'll get it" he nodded.

They got into the van, on their way home, John was sleeping and snoring, that kept the others awake; Paul was reading the book Ella gave him, George was talking with Pete, and then they started a conversation that was attention-grabbing for Paul.

"So nothing happened that night?" George asked "Ella's a smart bird, and you've lost your charisma"

"Belt up Harrison" He looked at Paul, who seemed gone reading his book "I told her that I had trouble trying to understand her feelings, so we broke up; poor bird"

"She didn't seem to be heartbroken, the last time I saw 'er" George added

"Believe me she cried, she was inconsolable" He glanced at Paul "That day, before we came I had to talk to her and ask her how she was"

George started giggling "You are fuckin' lying, I saw her that morning too, and she was fine, bullshit!"

"I'm not! You stupid sod" He stated, John suddenly woke up and told Neil to stop in the nearest place.

"I really have to take a piss"

Ella went to visit Lizzy, Lucas opened the door, and she went in.

"Is Lizzy here?" she asked politely

"I've heard you are the girlfriend of one of John's filthy friends" Lizzy came from the kitchen.

"Leave her alone you twit!, she just had a bad break-up, c'mon Ella let's go to me room" She followed her.

She sat on a chair and Lizzy gave her a box of chocolates.

"Tell me everything, poor dear!" she patted her hand

"You are being melodramatic!, I'm fine"

Lizzy looked at her "Oh my God, you've gone mad!"

"I'm not!" she gave the chocolates back to Lizzy "I'm all right, really, there's nothing bad in that, in fact I never loved him" she declared

"That's right Ella, let all that rage out!" Ella chuckled

"I'm not angry, and I don't hate him" she was perplexed after that statement, Ella noticed that. "Okay, here it goes, I had to tell someone anyway" she sighed and Lizzy eyed her critically.

"Are you saying you never wanted to date Pete, a Beatle?!" she exclaimed

She hesitated to share what she felt "I DO want to date a Beatle" Lizzy raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "I think… I'm sure" she closed her eyes before confessing "I love Paul" Lizzy covered her mouth; she knew her mom hated her screaming.

Ella looked through the window; she didn't want to face Lizzy "Paul! But he's with Cleo, and…" she stopped

"And what? Tell me!" she insisted

"To tell you the truth, I don't see he's interested in you, although I never realized you were interested in him"

"I know but…" she said scrubbing his face with her hands "I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I let myself fell in love with him, I've been always a very rational person" She swallowed timidly "He makes me feel dizzy and happy, there's always a riot in my mind when I think about my feelings for him!"

Lizzy felt her jaw dropped "You are completely in love"


	17. Chapter 17

Lizzy felt her jaw dropped "You are completely in love"

"That's what I'm afraid of; at least I know how to control it, that day when he was about to kiss me…"

"Wait! What? He was about to kiss you!" she smiled

"Well, I think, he gave me a book, he said something about fate, then we were very close together and then…" she let herself fall onto the bed "I pulled back and rejected that kiss"

"That is so romantic, Jane Austen romantic!" she sighed and Ella blushed "What are you going to do?" Ella stood up and in all seriousness.

"I have no idea, forget about it I guess" she said sadly but determined.

"Are you sure? I mean that sounded like he really wanted to kiss you" Ella was staring at the window.

"You know, I'm going to tell him the truth, that I love him"

"When?"

"They are returning today, so today when I see him" she looked at her friend "I'm going to tell him" and she laughed after hearing herself repeating that.

3 o'clock, Ella was waiting impatiently at NEMS for them, especially for Paul, every time she heard the door's bell rang her heart beat faster. Brian Epstein walk in, he said good morning and she replied, then finally, the boys entered, John gave her a big bear hug, Pete only smiled, she heard George asking for Lizzy, she answered "at home" she couldn't answer to him appropriately she was busy staring at Paul; her knees went weak. Paul gave her a warm smile.

"Can I talk to you Paul?" She asked, he was about to answer but unexpectedly someone grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, that was John.

"How's Mimi?" He asked.

"She's angry, but you probably know that" She gazed at Paul, who was looking at the records. Then she looked at John who was swearing about what she said. "It's your fault, you only told her you were going to a recording session, when I told her it was in London her eyes practically popped out!" They laughed, and Pete too, she looked at him and thought _"well at least he's not mad at me"_ She turned to talk to Paul, but someone was already talking with him, Cleo had arrived.

She passionately hugged him "Did you bring me something from the old London?"

"I'm sorry I didn't, but I could take you to a restaurant, what do you say?"

She kissed him "I think I can accept that" He said goodbye to the others, and he asked Ella

"Could we have that 'talk' tomorrow?" she smiled and nodded.

They went to the restaurant, a song was being played. He smiled and started singing to her, '_e__arth angel, earth angel__, __Will you be mine? __,__My darling dear…'_

"I love that song; we should definitely record it, who knows? We can make it a hit again" he took a sip of water

"Who?" she asked as she looked at the menu

"We, The Beatles, aren't you going to ask me how the audition was."

"Paul, you are such a dreamer, and dreamers never succeed, I think I'll have the potato salad"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently

"That I want to eat the potato salad"

"About me band, don't you think we're good?"

"Paul we've talk about it! Grow up, do you have any idea what does it take to be big, Elvis big? Time!, a lot of fucking time and fucking talent!" He stared at her "Tell me something, did the man at the studio tell you that you were really good?" He shook his head "That's because they are not going to call you!" Paul was paying attention to what she was saying; she knew Paul was too insecure to defend his band again.

"I know that, but now we have a manager and we had an audi…."

"Stop Paul! Do you remember Harry Benny? Me neighbor, he had a manager he was good, but he's selling fish and chips at Mersey side" she took his hand "I know you sing well, but c'mon a band with John, that good-for-nothing, George and Pete, seriously how big can you get?" she snorted

He hid his anger with a smile "John's good, he's the cleverest lad I ever met, and George is a fantastic guitar player"

"Clever?!, you really need to look for that word in a dictionary!, now stop with all of this, and let's enjoy our meal"

Ella returned from the store, Mimi was making popcorn, she looked at her, she seemed exhausted

"Hard day huh?" She asked

"A little, I'm going to sleep"

"Charlotte, before you go, you received a letter" She was surprised

"From who?" Aunt Mimi was nervous about telling her.

"I believe that's from you father, he rang this morning, while you where at Lizzy's"

"My father? She gasped weakly, her eyes watered "That can't be, I don't even know him"

"But I did, he told me he sent a letter days ago, and asked me if you received it, and this afternoon, there it was, that letter with your name on it" She gave her the letter

"What did he say to you?" she asked with tears at the corner of her eyes.

"What he told me, it's written there" she pointed at the letter

"I don't want to read his handwriting" now the tears were pouring down her face, John arrived and saw her crying.

"Stop Mimi!, it's not her fault, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about London" He put his arms around her "You are crying like giant Alice" she said referring to _Alice in wonderland._

"It's not about you John, It's about my father"

"I thought you didn't have one, I mean that he left you" she didn't pay attention to what he said

"What did he tell you?" she asked Mimi

"A friend told him about your mother, that day he wrote you that letter, he remembered my husband's name he asked about him, and that's how he knew where we you were" She made a pause, She was sobbing, John was holding her tight.

"That bastard! I bet he doesn't even know your name, but he knows that you mom had money and you kept it"

"John, he's really rich, an important business man in New York, Ella he wants you to go and live with him and his family"

She was speechless, but John wasn't "She's not going, I know about dreadful fathers, I bet he wants something in return"

"It's up to her to decide if she wants to go or not" Mimi looked at her "You should, having a father figure that might be good for you, unless you don't want to know anything about him" She remembered she was making popcorn so she returned to the kitchen, leaving them alone.

"You don't believe that daft do you?"

"He's my father isn't he?" He watched her with concerned eyes "What would you do John?" she asked, but she recalled that John was almost in the same situation with his father "I'm sorry, John , I'm a fool…"

"It's okay, luv, sadly I would do what Mimi said" She knew that John was talking seriously.

"Oh John, I'm not sure, why if _he _left _me_, now he wants to meet me!"

"That's why you need to see and talk to that bloody sod" she seemed puzzled "Stop crying you'll flood the house" He made a funny face, in an attempt to make her smile, and he succeed.

"I'm don't want to see him, it will be hard"

"It's good to know that I'll have you around" He stood up "Now let's eat popcorn"

Before playing in a club, George gave a pen and a flower to Lizzy, she kissed his cheek.

"That's so sweet thank you!" She said, she saw the pen that had the big Ben

"I'm going to Penny Lane, tomorrow, would you like to come?" she had a smile from ear to ear

"Of course!" George went to were the boys were, and Lizzy ran toward Ella.

"Look what he gave me" she was clearly exited "He asked me out, do you think he'll ask me to be his girl?"

"I don't know, but seems that you will"

"Yes" she giggled "So, did you tell Paul?"

"I'm not going to" she replied

"WHAT!, you should, I bet he'll kiss you immediately!"

"Have you forgot about Cleo" she asked

"No, but I'm sure he will" Ella grinned back at her

John interrupted the conversation the girls were having "Hey, Ella"

"You look really attractive John, who would have known?" That was the first time the band was using the suits and ties, and he felt uncomfortable

He took a bow, and then anxiously asked "Have you seen Macca?"

"No" Ella and Lizzy looked at each other "He must be on his way"

"Bloody hell, it's to late, that idiot! Where could he possibly be? I'm the one who arrives late"

An hour later, and he wasn't there, John was really irritated, he knew that they had to start, or they wouldn't pay them "Sod off!, we need a bass player, Ella come on, you're playing"

"You've got to be joking"

"Didn't I teach you the other day?" John asked

"Yes, for 15 MINUTES!, and you said I was an awful guitar player!"

"But you had lessons; Liz hadn't; so c'mon, to the stage, at least we have Paul's bass"

"But I'm not lefty"

"I'm going to beat the crap out of that bloody lefty!" John said

"You'll play only two chords, and I'll tell you when to change" George convinced her.

She agreed to help them. She played well the slow songs, but a total disaster in the others. Pete played louder to hide her mistakes. It seemed like an eternity to her. They walked off the stage.

"Thanks for trying" George said, and she smiled. "What the fuck happened? I can't believe he ditched us!"

"You know what happened, Cleo!" Pete exclaimed

"That brainless tart, I'm sure she brainwashed Paul again" John gnashed his teeth in anger.


	18. Chapter 18

"That brainless tart, I'm sure she brainwashed Paul again"

….

Paul went to visit Ella at NEMS, she opened the door, he seemed anxious.

"Don't worry he's not here" She said while she was cleaning the windows

Paul sat on a wooden chair "Who's not here?" he asked, of course he knew _who _was she talking about.

"John; don't worry you are safe" she grinned and continued cleaning the windows. Paul looked around. He stood up and took a squeegee "Let me help you" and he started rubbing. He glanced at her "What did you want to tell me?" he asked

"Nothing, really" She was in trouble; she remembered what she wanted to confess to him, her heart started to beat faster. "C'mon you can tell me" Now it was hard to breathe, she took a calm breath.

She had to improvise "About London and the audition" she sprayed with water the window."Were you nervous? Did you have fun?"

"A little" strangely he didn't want to talk about it, and she noticed.

"What kind of answer is that, I thought you were really exited about it, when John got home, he jumped on the bed, for an entire hour, and you want to keep your opinion to yourself?" Now she sprayed him with water. He only smiled "What happened to you that Friday night?"

"I forgot about it" he didn't look at her

She stopped cleaning the window, and sat on the little wooden chair, but he continued cleaning it "Paul McCartney forgot a gig?" she asked with sarcasm. "They are really angry, why did you do that? What if you get that contract, are you going to let them down?" she asked seriously. He shook his head, but she demanded "Paul look at me!"

He turned, looking at the floor, like a child being scold "I'm thinking of quitting the band"

She was shocked "Why…why would you do that?"She asked uneasily, trying to figure out what was going on with Paul. "I don't know much about music but you four are as fantastic as Elvis"

"Maybe I'm tired of trying and not succeeding, I don't think they need me anymore"

"They NEED you, that night I had play the bass, and I'm awful, I don't think The Beatles can make it without you, or any of you"

He started to clean again "I don't want to talk about it anymore"

"Why not? I mean you'll have to, when you tell to them about it" She came up behind him "Did you dad tell you to leave the band?" he shook his head "I don't think this is your idea, who told you to…"

"Ella" he warned

"Cleo! She told you to leave the band didn't she?" Scored the bull's eye, she figured it out.

He knew he was busted "I better go, see you later" she stopped him

"Paul, you are good at this, don't give up" her words were honest, he stared back at her.

"I'm not good; you say that because you are being polite"

"You are! What about all those songs you've written? " she snapped her fingers and sang *"Like Dreamers do" "_And I, I, I, I, I,__Waited for your kiss,__Waited for the bliss,__Like dreamers do._ You have to hold to what you wish if not…hide"

Now He was confused "Hide?"

"John's across the street" but it was too late, he had already seen him. He stormed into the store; John grabbed Paul by the lapels.

"What do you think you're doing stupid git!" he was angry "Why the fuck didn't you go to the gig?" he growled

"We need to talk John" he jerked himself free but John managed to grabbed him from behind.

"'_We need to talk John_" he imitated him "Sod off, just say it wimp, I want you out me band anyway" He roughly shook him and pushed him away, he was about to smack Paul but Ella worked her way between the two of them.

"Don't even think about fighting inside" she said stabbing her finger in John's face.

"Oh little Elly doesn't want me to destroy Paul's pretty face, the one she fancies, well sod off" He mocked with recklessness. The rage in Ella's face was obvious, she groaned "too bad he doesn't like you back, HE'S BUSY KISSIN' CLEO, that busy that he decided to miss our first gig with suits, the suits he fucking made me use!" he spat furiously.

"You didn't have to involve Ella in this"

"You are a jerk John" she said firmly, but in the inside she wanted to cry. "Get out, NOW!" John sneered, went out and angrily slammed the door.

"Ella I know that what 'e…." He stared at her

She rolled her eyes "Stop looking at me, you are making me feel like circus freak, I should have let him punch you in that arrogant face you have"

"I thought it was pretty" he smartly replied

"As I see, Cleo and John are the only ones that think so" She looked at him "Did you get that?"

He hesitated to answer, so he only nodded and left the store.

At the corner of the street John was waiting for Paul, in his hand was Paul's bass.

Paul griped "You are a git Lennon, she's always been kind to you and you treated her like that"

"Well it was your fault isn't it Paulie" He tossed the bass to him, he hardly caught it. "You are not leaving the band, unless I kick you out" he said straight-faced.

"John, I have to move on, I can't deal with all of this, they never rang us to sign us up, and they won't"

"Christ! You are a traitor Macca; I can't believe you trust that bird, I bet she told you all that crap" Paul walked away, and he heard John shouting "I'll find a better bass player, that'll be easy"

While walking home Ella's voice was echoing in his head, saying "_don't give up",_ but he had already made a decision, "_Of course they don't need me there" _He thought. He got home; he sighed and put his classic Hofner bass, still inside the case, on the floor, he was too scared to open it, all his dreams inside there. Someone knocked at the door, but Paul looked miles away, his brother went to open the door.

"Is your brother here?"

"No he's not here, Cleo" Mike answer cruelly, Paul heard that.

"Twit go away, c'mon in babe" Paul said

"I don't think your brother likes me" she sat on a chair and lit a cigarette

"Who does 'e like? How was your day?" he asked with not emotion at all in his voice, he only asked that because seemed to be the accurate question to ask.

"My mother is driving me crazy, maybe we should go to Paris again, I want to be faraway from her"

"She's your mom, she loves you, believe me you should appreciate her more, as long as you can" He looked at a picture of her mom that was on the center table.

"You have gone soft, anyway I suggested you something, what do you say? _Paris, c'est la vie" _She put her hand around his shoulders.

"I don't think I can live there, It's nice but…" he was interrupted by Cleo

"No _buts _I'll be there, that's all you need, you can get a job as a paperback writer or something" She stood up, opened the case and took the bass "This just won't do" talking about the bass.

"Would you leave me alone for now? I have to think this through" She kissed him and left.

He took a look at the bass, the strings; there was a small piece of paper with titles of songs written on it, he played a little bit, it was time to put the bass inside, and maybe forever, a white ribbon with roses pattern was inside the case, he noticed it, then he remembered Ella saying something about playing with the band that night, he smiled to himself, _"I wish I could've been there, she struggling with me lefty guitar" _then again, the words she said, he knew she was being straightforward to him, but he was hesitant about his talent.

Ella was reading a book when John walked in, he said hello, but there was no answer.

"Are you still angry luv?" She kept her eyes off of him. "Please Jelly Elly, that wimp, he had to go a ruin everything" he grabbed the book from her.

"You are really rude John, Aunt Mimi's right, you give the impression you love to hurt people's feelings" He stared at her "May I have my book?"

"I'm truly sorry, I don't know why I acted like that; I'm a retarded jerk" somewhat he seemed to be upset by that.

She gently took his hand "You're not, I'm sorry I said that. But sometimes you are a sweet caring boy, and suddenly you are the "Lennon" the one that seems to hate everyone and that everyone hates. You should try to keep that in balance, although I'm afraid you could lose your trademark" she smiled

"_Oh, you can't help that. We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad". _He quoted the cat in 'Alice in Wonderland'

"I just realized why you love that book; you use it to justify your craziness"

"You get it, luv" he said proudly "So now that you are talkin' to me again, what did he say to you?"

"Not much, but I think this is Cleo's idea, when I asked, he tried to leave"

"That bloody twit, he's thinking of ditching us" after a moment of staring deep at her he said "You must convince him to stay in the band" she shook her head "YOU MUST" shrieking

She frowned "Why me? You should go and ask him, it's your band not mine" she said decisively.

"Because …" he was thinking how to reply "You are a fit bird"

"Nice try John, but flattery doesn't work on me" She stood up from where she was

"Please" he was on his knees "I beg you to try"

"I did, before you came to the store, but he appeared to be determined to what he said" she shrugged "Sorry, I don't think I can convince him"

"Of course you can, can't you see that you obviously got a hold on him"

"I thought you stopped mocking about it " he stood up

"I'm not, seriously, you did something to that boy" she studied him "It makes me sick to see you both together, you look all happy and giggly"

She half smiled "Now he loves me, I thought you said he _didn't like me back"_ she recalled him what he said before at the store.

"No he doesn't, because he LOVES you, but you are as twit as him to notice, you had to complicate everything"

She bit her lips, she clearly heard her heart beating "you are an excellent storyteller, you know how to lie" he was about to answer back when she said "I'll talk to him again don't worry".

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Thanks to everyone, I really appreciate your reviews, and special thanks to mistofan and HermioneLennon! Peace **


	19. Chapter 19

Ella went to the chemist, when she was about to pay she saw a newspaper, when she looked closer she noticed that The Beatles were in the front page, she bought it and started to read, a poll announced that they were the most popular band in Merseyside, she went running towards George's house, she was excited, John, George and Pete inside, she knocked the door anxiously, George opened.

"What happen you're red, calm down" He said

She took a breath "You need to see this" she gave him the paper.

Before he could start to read, John grabbed it and read out loud "Beatles top poll….blah blah blah, we're number one!" he exclaimed.

"We won? Finally" Pete said

"Have Paul seen it?" John asked her

"I don't know, hasn't he called? You should go and show this to him"

"I don't want to see his fuckin' twit face, not yet"

George took the paper and said sadly "Maybe this is our beginning and end, dammit " he throw the paper down

"The truth is that we need him" Pete said

"Dammit Paul" he swore again "He can't leave the band, we have a contract with Mr. Epstein"

"Yes, but it only works if we get that contract with Decca" John explained

Pete made suggestion "Perhaps we should start to look for a new bass player"

"That's an idea, not a good one but that's our only choice; I always thought Pete would be the first to go"

"HEY" he felt insulted

"Sorry but it's the truth" George made an unsuccessful apology

"I don't want any other bass player; we can't be The Beatles without that little sod" his expression was both thoughtful and annoyed.

"Yes John, but what can we do?, he already made a decision"

He turned to Ella "Have you talked to him?"

She gasped in exasperation "No I haven't; I have to go to the store, congratulations boys! Goodbye"

When she got to the store, Paul was waiting for her outside, he smiled and she looked at him with suspicion.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as they entered to the store.

"I found this" he said showing her the ribbon, she took it "I believe it's yours"

"Thank you, where did you find it?" a puzzled look on her face

He stood directly behind her and tied it around her hair "It was in the case, guess you forgot it when you played with them, I bet you did a good job" he leaned his head a little bit to smell her hair.

She moved and turned to see Paul "Oh please don't make talk about it" she smiled, he stared at her. "Why are you doing this? They need you"

"Are you going to scold me?, because let me tell you that I'm not in a good mood"

"I have to, can't you see that you are a brilliant musician, have you seen the Merseybeat? The band won in that poll, your band!"

"Really?"

"Yes" she answered rapidly "As the most popular band in Liverpool, do you really want to give up?"

"No, I mean yes, but I don't know" he had trouble explaining himself.

"You should continue playing with them"

"Did John asked you to convince me?" he asked with a frown on his face

"I mean you and John are a perfect songwriting partnership" she avoided the last question

"But we are going nowhere, and that John 'good-for-nothing' Lennon…."

She interrupted his statement "He's not!" she exclaimed, he noticed the anger in her voice "How could you say something like that, you know he's clever, artistic and creative, he would never underestimate you, not like that"

"Remember bird that I know him better that you do" He was mad, but with himself

"Then why did you say that, today Pete said that they should get a new bass player, John immediately said no"

He looked unconvinced "He said that?"

"And you know him better…" she said sarcastically, she turned so her back was facing him. "You're a fool if you believe what Cleo says, about you and the band"

There was a long silence "Where are they? I need to talk to them" he asked

"In George's house, hope you know what you are doing"

"I hope that too" he muttered and left.

…

They looked at each other when they saw Paul standing in front of the house, John opened

"Well is the stubborn git, isn't 'e?"

Paul rolled his eyes "John you have to understand that…"

"Understand what Paul? That you are leaving the band, soft git, if you leave you should _understand _that there's not turning back"

"I know that" he made a pause, glared at George and Pete who were looking at him "I'm going to Paris with Cleo" he announced.

"What are you going to do there? Live under the Eiffel tower?"

"I still don't know, but it's almost a fact"

George stood up "I heard an 'almost' so you haven't decided it yet?"

Paul seemed confused; he left his bass on the floor "Tell Brian I'm sorry" his short visit wasn't pleasant at all.

John was at his house trying to write a song, he didn't want to admit that he was disappointed about Paul's decision; he never thought that Paul was a quitter. All those thoughts were puzzling his mind, he admired him, but he couldn't say that to him, that would make him a wimp. The postman knocked and he took the letter, it was another letter for Ella.

"What's that?" she asked

"Another letter, from your dad"

"Would you read it for me, please?" she requested.

He started to read quietly then he said "It only says that he'll come in February, to see you, sends you hugs and kisses" he looked at her "Do you think he'll come to take you with him?"

"I don't know, I'm sure this is just curiosity, to see if my mom took good care of me"

"Should we throw this away?" he asked and she nodded.

"Did Paul talk to you?" She sat next to him.

"Yeah, how do you know?" she looked at her quizzically

"I saw him this afternoon, at NEMS" she smiled "Believe me I tried my best, but he didn't give me an answer"

John put his guitar aside, and turned to see Ella "'e said 'e's going to Paris, that it is _almost _a fact"

The smiled faded from her face "That's… awful" she said slowly.

"Didn't he tell you that?" she shook her head "Aye, then he doesn't want you to know"'

She frowned "I'm sure he forgot about it"

He smiled "definitely, he _forgot" _he obviously didn't think that was the reason.

She took the notebook to read the song John was writing "Your handwriting is terrible, I can't understand it"

"That's because I can't see, because _someone_ took my glasses, without me glasses I'm blind as a bat"

"Don't look at me, I don't need them" she tossed the notebook, then she realized John's plan "I'm not going to ask Paul if he has _your glasses_"

"You don't have to; He does have me glasses, while you're there ask him to stay"

She sighed "How can I convince him? John, there's a thingy called free will, you may have heard of it, I can't force him to stay"

"Ah, but you can make him break up with Cleo, use your flirtation"

She felt insulted "I don't do that, and that's mean, she loves him and-"

"He loves you" he added

"Lennon" she warned

"But we, men love when a girl flirts with us, we are fools"

"I can't handle men anymore, sorry look for another _bird_" he tried to go

He thought for a moment "I'll ask him to go tomorrow to the store, so 'e can explain Brian about it, and you ask 'im for me glasses" he decided, "Would you do that for me?" he blinked.

"Why not?" she gave up

And he did go to the store, they entered to the office to explain Brian Epstein about Paul's decision, Ella was there, working, two clients entered to the store, 10 minutes later Paul stormed out of the office; that scared the clients, they left.

"What happened?" she asked calmly, she was leafing through a magazine.

"Those idiots, they are against me, they want me to sign a deal, before leaving the band" ran a hand through his hair, agitated.

"What kind of deal?" she stopped leafing the magazine.

"To play with them for two months, and then I can leave"

She smiled "Paris will stay right where it is, it can wait for you" she said in a mocking tone

"Who told you that?" after a moment, he realized "John told you, anyway two months are long time, I can't wait, and I'm leaving with Cleo"

"But , 'Can she wait?"

He looked at her "What do you mean?" he innocently asked

"Nevermind, and what would you do there?" He stared at the floor he didn't have an answer "Don't worry I'm sure Cleo will help you" she said with sarcasm.

"You always do this to me Ella" she raised an inquisitive eyebrow "Confuse me, yesterday I had everything planned and then I talked to you and you make me think about keep on playing with the band, and now about my future in Paris" he gave Ella a meaningful look, she blushed.

"What about all the songs you have written? Are you going to keep them away from the world?"

He stood in front of her "You shouldn't keep that faith in me, I tend to disappoint people, I don't even trust myself" He touched her hair

"I don't think you are like that" He stared in to her eyes, she felt exactly like that day at his house, her heart pounding in her throat and butterflies. He moved gently, closer to her.

"How do you know that" he asked, he leaned to kiss her, his lips were close to hers

"All I know- _'A kiss may ruin a human life_" She randomly quoted Oscar Wilde while looking directly to his eyes that were closed.

"If it's not yours, I'll give it a try" and he gently kissed her.


	20. Chapter 20

"All I know- _'A kiss may ruin a human life_" She randomly quoted Oscar Wilde while looking directly to his eyes that were closed.

"If it's not yours, I'll give it a try" and he gently kissed her.

Not even three seconds later "Break it up! Christ" John grabbed her arm "I can't leave you alone, not even for a second, when I do that you start kissing someone new" she was embarrassed "If I don't keep an eye on you, the next time you'll be kissin'-" He made a pause to think "Possibly Cynthia" he smiled blissfully

She punched him in the stomach "You're gross, and stop picturing it" she was clearly uncomfortable. She went to where George and Pete were.

"Calm down it was only a joke" He said to her, he turned to Paul "While you were being too luvvly-jubbly with Ella, we decided to let you go" he looked at Paul who was staring at Ella, far from them, and in mock sympathy "Unless you've decided a last minute decision"

"Sod off John" He smiled at this "You're a twit, a clever twit though"

"She's a totty isn't she? Perfect for you, don't be a sod, you've just kissed her; go out with 'er" He patted his friend's shoulder.

He turned to see John "I can't, I promised Cleo I'll see her today, she must be on her way to my house"

…

Pete was really quiet; he saw them too; kissing.

"So he told you he could get you a new bass player?" she asked

George was the only one who answered "Aye, a bloke that was with the band 'Bop and Twist', supposedly a very popular band, I think that's a fucking lie, I never heard of them"

"And did you agree?"

"Of course, John didn't at first, argued with Brian, but then he realized that it was too late, we can't force him to stay and we have a big gig tomorrow night"

"Is Paul coming to sign his resigning?" Brian Epstein was now outside from his office. They turned to where Paul was, but he wasn't there, only John

"He left; that stubborn git left"

Ella walked toward him "What did you say to him?" she was blaming him.

"Nothing!, he said he would think about it, promised that tomorrow he would have an answer" then he whispered to Ella "You must be an excellent kisser, luv" she slightly pushed him.

"You, young lads, are turning me in to a nervous wreck" Brian entered to his office.

"I can't believe he left" Ella said to herself, but loud enough for John to hear

"You didn't get enough of his kisses, did you?" he said in a mischievous tone "If you want I can continue with what he left unfinished" she gave him a look of death.

"Shut up John" she said

"Yeah, stop that" George appeared to be on her side, she thanked him with a smile "I'm sure he left a great deal to be desire" he mocked too

She had to take revenge on George "How do you know? Have you kissed him?" John laughed loudly

"And that's why I like you, Jelly Elly" John added "And tell us, did he kissed you properly?"

"Nah, is better if she shows us, try it on me first" George said

"I can't believe it, you're truly childish" she said and they started to make kissing sounds, except for Pete , he stormed out of the store

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" John was confused "I'm sure he's still mad at you Ella"

"Well, aren't you Sherlock Holmes?" She said sarcastically.

Lizzy walked into the store, she blew secretly a kiss to George.

"What happened to your dress?" Ella asked

"Pete bumped straight into me and I spilled my orange juice"

"He's a twit, did he apologize?" George put his arm around her

"He muttered something, I think it was _'I'm sorry_" he noticed that Paul was missing too "Where's Paulie?"

"He left he had to go home to wait for Cleo" John said, Ella immediately turned to see him she was now disappointed, but Paul had warned her.

"I can't believe her, _she_ left _him _and now she wants him back" she took a napkin to clean her dress so she didn't notice that George was intentionally coughing to stop her from telling "I don't think Paul has learned his lesson"

Ella was intrigued "What lesson? And why are you talking like if he knew her from before"

"Why you had to be so smart?" John said

"So he knew her" she looked at John and George that were avoiding eye contact. "Why you never told me this?"

"I wanted, but he said that you would feel dumb" George explained

"How do you think that I feel right now?"

"I'm sorry Ella" Lizzy apologized.

"I can't believe she did this to me, I didn't know her"

John tapped her head "because she's a nutter, a complete crazy tart"

Paul was walking slowly, bass in hand , it seemed that he didn't want to arrive to his house and face Cleo, all he could think was kissing Ella again _"I can't believe that idiot ruined it"_ he thought referring to John. _"Stop it McCartney, you are with Cleo. But that's what I like about her, she's not like Cleo, in fact, not like anyone I've met" _Then he noticed, he had arrived to his house, Cleo was sitting outside, she waved hello, and he smiled_ "I'm in deep trouble, Ella's the one that has conquer my whole mind, not that girl that is about to kiss me"._

She did kiss him "Great news, I rang a friend and he told me he could lent us his apartment in Paris, just for a while" he had no expression on his face.

"About that, I need time"

She frowned "For what? You want to think about it? We're supposed to be in Paris by now, but you said you had to think so I gave you time, but again?" she was angry, she glared at the bass "I thought you gave that to John"

"He returned it to me" He opened the door, before he could walk inside, she added

"Did you talk to him? At the store, I'm I right?"

"Of course, that's where we had the meeting with Mr. Epstein" he explained

"Where Ella works" she pointed out with annoyance "Did you talk to her?"

"_Yes and I kissed her" _he thought. "Yes and I also talked to John, I'm thinking of doing a last gig with the band, it's going to be at this really huge club"

"Paul, don't do this to me, please"

"It will be fun, I can assure you that, you can go if you want" he saw her tears coming down her eyes, she had to be a whiner "I'm going to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow" he said over his shoulder and closed the door.

She knew he went to see Ella, _"I'm sure that stupid bird convinced him to stay"._

7 o'clock in the afternoon, Ella got in the van, George and Pete were there.

"You look really fancy in those suits" she said

"Thank you " Pete said and he gave her a warm smile, at last.

"Why is John taking so long?" George was so anxiously that he impatiently started to hunk the horn. But he was busy convincing Cynthia to go with him, but her mother had said no, so she had to stay home, she said goodbye and John got in to the van.

"I'm here Harrison, you can't breath without me, can you?"

"Oh, Belt up John, and start driving Pete"

They arrived to the club; Paul was there, and also Cleo, John couldn't hide his happiness, he hugged him

"Let go Lennon, you're soft, I told you I would be here"

"I'm glad you're here Paul" Pete said "I can't picture John without Cyn or you"

"Where is she?" he asked

"She had to stay home, her mother forbid her to see me"

"So she listens to her mother, my old man forbid me to see you too but I disobeyed him" he joked.

"Sure he did" John added, he noticed Cleo; she was behind Paul, looking herself in a mirror, putting lipstick on. "Why is she here? I thought she didn't like the band" he said softly to him.

"Lennon, please don't start with that again" He said, then he spotted George, that was getting the guitars out of the van, he saw Ella helping him, he thought she looked lovely, and she did, she had a purple dress, it looked Edwardian, her skin glowed, she had a side ponytail with a purple bow. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

She was giggling and joking with George about his relationship with Lizzy. They entered to the club she didn't even look at Paul , Cleo told him to stop.

"Why? They are all inside" Paul claimed.

"I'm waiting for a couple of friends" then she spotted them, two young boys "It was about time" and they walked inside.


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm waiting for a couple of friends" then she spotted them, two young boys "It was about time" and they walked inside.

Paul went straight to where Ella was. They saw Paul approaching to her, so they decided to leave them alone.

"I'm glad you came" He said

She gave him a forced smile

"I was thinking, I mean if you would like to talk about-"

"I know what happened between you and Cleo" she had to burst the bubble. "Why you lied?"

"I was scared-"

"You think I'm a fool, don't you?" she asked sadly, lifting her head to see him, their eyes connected.

"NEVER" he desperately wanted to kiss her again, but someone called his name, it was show time, he gently touched her cheek, apologizing, and he went on the stage, The Beatles were complete again and the music started. Some girls ran to the stage, some were dancing. So she was looking from the distance.

"Ella, I was looking for you, Do you remember my friends, they wanted to meet you that night we met" Cleo said to her introducing her friends "They are Cal and Adrian"

"Oh- you make cute couple" Ella said, then looked away

"I'm not a queer, I just wanted to meet you, and tell you that you look really dishy"

"Back off Adrian, I saw her first"

Cleo took Adrian's hand and said "Leave the turtledoves alone, shall we?" and they left.

She gave a disgusting look at Cal, but she sighed with relief when she noticed that he wasn't saying anything else. Although, she felt uncomfortable; he never left, for an entire hour he stayed there, staring at her. The place was even more crowded. He put his hand around her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she jerked herself free from that 'hug'

"You look ever prettier when you're angry"

She moaned after that tacky phrase he said

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked, she was positively disgusted.

"No thank you" she answered rapidly

"I like stubborn girls" He tried to kiss her, she pushed him "C'mon don't be a prude" she instantly slapped him. When she was about to leave he stopped her, grabbed her hand "Listen I'm sorry okay girl, I didn't want to hurt your feelings"

"Let me go; you are just like your friend you knew that?"

He cornered her "She told me about you and your obsessive feelings for Paul, can't you see that he will never leave her" she attempted to duck under his arms, but failed "He did once and face it they are together again"

"Face it, I don't like you, you are the most vulgar, dull, swaggering man I've met" she said and he kissed her without her consent, she kicked his leg, he let out a sound of pain, then he hit her across the face, Ella was too astonish that she thought she heard the music stopped.

"If you were a good girl I wouldn't have to discipline you" Suddenly, he fell down, someone had punched him so hard that he lost his balance.

Paul was that someone "Are you okay?" she couldn't talk she was still in shock, so she only nodded. Then Cal pushed Paul's head against the wall

"You're gonna pay for this pretty boy" he said, Ella kicked his ankle, stopping him from punching Paul.

"John!" she cried for help, he immediately was there, with his fist closed he hit him in the stomach but he grabbed John by the throat, he pushed him off. Cal gave a punch to Paul; John grabbed Cal's blonde hair and dragged him outside. Paul and John kicked him, he was about to fight back when Cleo shouted

"Stop!, what are you doing!?" she pushed John

"You and your filthy friends Cleo, I don't want to see any of you in our concerts" he said

"I don't care John, because Paul and I we'll be far away from you" she was going to hug Paul but he stepped back.

"I'm not going anywhere, goodbye Cleo" When John heard Paul's words he smiled, from ear to ear, they walked into the club

"You are going to regret this McCartney" she cried

…

"Are you okay, does it hurt?" George was worried

"A little" she glanced at his concerned face "I'm fine, you don't have to be worried", she touched his head "I should go and take a look at John and Paul they must be..."

"They can handle it don't worry" George said

"Lads, return to the stage now" the owner of the club demanded.

"In a minute" Pete said "Are you sure you're okay?" she nodded.

Paul and John returned "You have a big bruise John" she was concerned, now

"I know" strangely, he was proud "Don't worry he won't return"

"They want us to start playing songs" Pete informed

"Then, to the stage boys" they went on stage, but Paul

"What did he do to you?" Paul asked her

"Paulie, dear c'mon" John said through the microphone

"Nothing serious, go and rock and roll" she gave him a kiss on the cheek, he moaned "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" he shook his head, but she DID hurt him.

"Is there a lefty bass player in the audience? We need him" George said

"I should go to play, they need me" he said

"Thank you Paul" she smiled.

"Ella I wanted to tell you since-"

John interrupted "Paul, c'mon son"

"That sod, anyway, I want to tell you that you-"

"Stop flirting and bring your pretty butt here!" John demanded, as he played the melody "here comes the bride" mocking of the situation. So he went to play.

Days later, they had been receiving letters from fans, they knew their time to shine was almost there, John and Paul worked together in writing more songs and playing into each other's noses, they wrote almost 5 songs per day, while George practiced his solos at home, some days they went to Paul's house, but when they were in John's, and that rarely happened, Paul seemed to be more inspired, the reason was that Ella was there.

"It's good isn't it?" John asked Paul

"So that's only the chorus, what else you got?"

"Only that, we write too much 'I' in our songs, but just let me think of more" He played guitar, with the chords he had, while Paul was humming, thinking of more lyrics to add

Ella walked down the stairs, with a plate in her hand.

"John I told you to wash your plate and you left it in your room" she smelled it, it smelled bad "Look it has a mouldy thingy there "

"Be careful, it might bite you" John said, she slyly grinned

She went the kitchen, when she finished washing it; John called out to her from the living room

"Thanks for you help Johnny, anyway, what do you want?"

"We need your opinion" Paul said

"About…" she had no clue

"This song, read it, and tell us if you see yourself singing along to it" John handed over her the notebook

She read it, Paul was looking impatiently at her, waiting for her opinion, while John was writing something else in a napkin "I suppose the song's name is '_She loves you" _she mocked.

"Very funny" Paul said sarcastically, because that was almost everything they got

"I wrote something, what do say about this?" and John sang

'_She said you hurt her so__  
__She almost lost her mind__  
__And now she says she knows__  
__You're not the hurting kind__  
__She says she loves you__  
__and you know that can't be bad__  
__Yes, she loves you__  
__and you know you should be glad'__ (she loves you-The Beatles)_

Ella and Paul looked at each other, knowing that they had something to do with those spontaneous lyrics.

"Well, pair of twits, what do you think!" he demanded an answer

They answered almost at the same time

"Fantastic"

"That's good mate"

"I liked it"

"Yeah I think it's great"

John looked at them, raising an eyebrow "All right, that's what I wanted to hear"

Ella stood up "I'm going to my room, good luck with your songs, bye Paul" she walked to her room, but before she could enter John sang with a loud voice and out of tune, only to make fun of them.

"_With a love like that__, __you know you should__be glad_!_"_

…

Brian Epstein told them about a tour they were about to start, in Hamburg, again.

"You shook them, you are stars there" he explained

"But they kicked us out!"John said

"I know that, but the people there love you, and you along with other bands will be playing in greater clubs" The four looked at him, no trusting his words "just for some weeks, so you can show your new style"

George was the first one to give his opinion "I'm in, Should we expect more money?"

"Of course, and more recording sessions"

"After Decca's rejection, I think that's a good idea" Paul said.

As a leader he jumps to his deep voice "We are going to Hamburg"

Brian Epstein was more than happy "Good decision, we'll celebrate it at the Cavern, don't mind bringing your guitars, it will be your party"


	22. Chapter 22

Brian Epstein was more than happy "Good decision, we'll celebrate it at the Cavern, don't mind bringing your guitars, it will your party"

The next night at the Cavern the celebration started, a band; that also had Mr. Epstein as their manager, was playing. Brian invited some girls that he formally named as the official fan club. They bought a cake for the boys, and they shared it with them. Ella and Lizzy walked into the club, looking for the boys.

Paul decided to tell Ella how much he loved her, he spotted her talking with Lizzy, he walked to where she was, before he could say anything, John, George and Pete got there.

"Are you going to tell me what we are celebrating?" she asked

"He didn't tell you?" George asked

"No, he said he would tell me here"

"Aye, we are going on tour" She hugged him and shook his hand

"Congratulations!, and where will you be touring?"

"Hamburg" George looked slyly at her "I know it's not America, but we'll be there soon"

"We'll be in Hamburg for a month" John added

"When will you leave?" Lizzy asked George but John answered

"In two days"

She looked at John, surprised "John! That means Aunt Mimi will be alone"

"She can take care of herself, luv"

She shrugged "I suppose"

Paul was staring at her, with a doubtful look "What about you? You can take care of her"

She looked at him, not knowing how to explain it, but before she could speak, John answered to his question.

"She didn't tell you? Her daddy is coming next week; she's going to return to America with him and his wifey"

"At least one of us is going to America" George said

Ella seemed embarrassed and sad; she gazed at Paul to see his reaction, they were looking at each other

Then John continued his explanation "And going forever, she's going to live with him" Paul was speechless. "Oh God, they know Cyn's not here, c'mon dance with me Ella, or they'll eat me alive" John said talking of his fans, that were staring at him.

While dancing with John, all she was thinking was about explaining everything to Paul, but when they stopped, she saw him signing autographs, so she waited.

"Paul did you write the song 'like dreamers do' about a special girl?" a fan asked him

"I don't know, I just wrote it" he answered in an effort to stop the questioning, but those girls had a lot to ask.

"But when you are singing it, you are thinking about someone, am I right?" another one asked, and they giggled

He smiled politely "No, and I won't, I don't want to spoil the song" he lied

"Do you have a girlfriend?" they frenetically giggled.

He finished signing the last autograph "Goodbye girls"

"Please, we want to know" they cried but he was already gone. He went looking for Ella, he couldn't find her. He saw Lizzy and George dancing so he asked them

"Have you seen Ella?"

George smiled and said "I saw her outside, kissing a man" Paul glanced at him, concerned

"He's joking" Lizzy clarified "I saw her talking with Brian near the exit" He went to look for her, he saw Brian, but he wasn't with Ella.

"Enjoying the party?" he asked Paul, he nodded

"Where did Ella go?" Brian was about to answer when a girl invited Paul to dance.

"C'mon Paul, dance with me" she insisted, he wanted to reject that invitation but Brian gave him a severe look, he wanted every 'Beatle' to entertain their fans.

"Just one song" he warned.

George spotted Ella "Paul was looking for you, did you see him?"

"No I didn't, I was helping Cynthia to look for John"

"Did she arrive?" Lizzy asked

"Yes about 15 minutes ago"

"And where did you find John"

She smiled "At the pub across the street, she's with him" George laughed "And where's Paul?"

"I don't kn….wait there he is, dancing with a fan, poor lad" She turned to see him.

"_I'm never gonna get to talk to him"_ she thought, she sighed and thanked George.

She went outside, walked looking at the buildings and the people; everyone seemed to be having fun, but her. She walked along the street, and then she stopped when she noticed how far she was from the Cavern. A dog started to smell her shoes, he was lonely as she was, petting the dog she said "You are as lost as I am, aren't you? Good doggie" she looked around and found a half-eaten cupcake and gave it to her new friend. The dog ate it, and barked "You're welcome" she said but the dog barked to someone behind her.

_Her_ head popped up when a familiar voice _called her_ name from behind, a lovely voice, she looked over her shoulder.

"Hello Paul"

"Where do you think you are going, young lady; and without a gentleman by your side!" he said in a parental voice, then he saw the dog "I'm sorry, I didn't notice your date"

That made her smile "Nowhere, I needed to walk"

"To think, I suppose" Paul crouched down to pet the dog; he stopped when the dog followed a man, his owner.

She looked intently at him, wondering what he meant, and then she realized "I wanted to tell you that I was leaving, but, I had no idea how to do that"

"Don't worry I haven't been completely honest with you" he confessed

"You haven't?" she asked, confused by his words

"I never told you how much I love you" He took her hand

Unexpectedly, she let go of his hand and turned away from him "Paul, I'll be in another continent, it is better if we just…" she sighed "forget about it"

"Do you really want that?" she shook her head, he stood in front of her, "And then, why are you asking me to forget it, I've never felt this way about anyone"

He warned Paul with a look "You know _why_, I'll be in New York and you'll be traveling around the world, I'll be working in a four wall office and you'll be conquering the world, along with women's hearts"

"Christ! That's why I told you how strange you are, what's wrong with all of that, I'm telling you_ I love you_, 'Love conquers all', but you add problems to that"

"I…don't know" he took her face into his hands.

"Listen to me, close your eyes" She looked at him questioningly "Please" so she did, he kissed her in the forehead "I want you to remember that I'll always be true to you, and while away, I'm going to write you everyday" he said, his voice made him sound like he was reciting a poem "Sending all my loving to you"

She opened her eyes "I don't understand why you love me" he giggled after hearing that, it was so simple to explain, but she was too stubborn to understand.

"Listen, I'm going to pretend that I'm kissing your lips, because believe me I'll be missing those lips, and dreaming of you, hoping and wishing my dreams will come true"

Her heart was beating faster, she looked at him and added "McCartney; you are so cheesy" she said and they burst into laughter.

She took his hands again, he slowly leaned forward to kiss her, some boys were running and they bumped into Paul, so the kiss was sooner than they expected.

**Epilogue**

6 February 1964. Two years later. Ella had moved from the house of her 'new' family, her father got a job for her as an assistant in a local newspaper in New York, she helped to edit translated texts, it was late, alone in that office, and she was still working on the last text, it was in French she started reading and comparing it with the already translated one, she marked some grammar mistakes, she was tired, it was hard for her to keep her eyes open, but she knew she had to finish, she started reading, she thought she read the word 'The Beatles' _"_All this beatlemania is driving me crazy, I think I just made up a word, great no one's here to notice" she said to herself and again she tried to focus, she read it out loud when she realized what it was about "The Beatles are going to America, they'll perform in 'the Ed Sullivan Show'" she was so happy that it made her jump up and down "I can't believe this, they are coming, He's coming".

The Beatles were a big success, Lennon and McCartney were outstanding songwriters, George was one of the greatest guitar players, and they got a new one, Ringo beloved by the American fanatics. They did wrote to Ella, every two weeks or three, she often called Aunt Mimi, to check how she was handling John's fame, she told her about his nephew's marriage and son. She never said to anyone about her friends from Liverpool, not a word.

Someone honked the horn, her friend was outside in a cab waiting for her, and she turned the light off and got out.

"You work really hard you knew that?" Her friend told her, Nina, she lived in an apartment with her, that's how she knew her, Nina was looking for a roommate and she liked how simple and normal Ella was, at least that's what she thought.

"I promise I won't turn in to a workaholic" they got in to the cab. He turned the radio on, "How did the audition go?"

"Good"

"Did you get the part?!" she asked enthusiastically

"No, but I got another audition, and this time I'm sure the part is for me"

"Definitely" she smiled after hearing how confident her friend was

"And don't even ask me about the restaurant, they made me use a ridiculous waitress uniform"

"I told you not to leave that store where you used to work" A song came on the radio, 'I want to hold your hand by the Beatles' "Could you turned that off please" she asked, and the driver did.

Nina gasped "I can't believe you don't like that song, it's so beautiful, and they are gorgeous, what's wrong with you?"

"I do like them, but-"

"You don't, you make me turned the radio off every time one of their songs is on it, an you forbid me to play the record I bought"

"It's hard to explain, by the way, they are coming here, tomorrow"

"I knew that" she said

"How? Who told you?" Ella thought she was the first one to know.

"A friend told she saw it on TV like a week ago, but you made me turned it off, TOO"

Ella smiled; she was looking outside the window "I can't believe they are really successful"

"And famous, rich and good-looking, Do you want me to repeat you their names?"

"Go on, tell me who is who" Ella pretended not to know anything about them, playing along.


	23. Chapter 23

"And famous, and rich and good-looking, Do you want me to repeat you their names?"

"Go on, tell me who is who" Ella pretended not to know anything about them, playing along.

Nina opened a magazine "This is George; he's really cute isn't he? He's a fantastic guitar player, you should hear him playing" Ella nodded "And this one's Ringo, they call him like that because he wears rings" she didn't know that "He's Paul, handsome, a girl where I worked said that she would go to the airport to try to kiss him, imagine to be that someone who kissed Paul" Ella smiled to herself, she remembered, practically she felt the kiss on her lips. "And John, he's my favorite, so sexy and cute, I could eat him up"

"Nina, you got a boyfriend, remember Ty? The one you love" she was scolding her

"I know, I was just joking, and c'mon he's a Beatle, we can dream"

"Only in your dreams, he loves you so much and you are so rude sometimes"

"But I adore him too and he knows it, talking about him, did you like his cousin, he asked me to say to you that he enjoyed that date"

"I didn't" she said with complete honesty

"But he's handsome, well-built man, athletic with a good job"

Ella continued with his adjectives "and boring, brainless, self-centered…"she sighed in frustration "Nina, he's not my type"

"Okay I get it, you didn't like him, but don't worry I have someone that is perfect for you, he's my friend's friend and he's studying…" they had arrived

"Miss Valentine's day', just get out of the cab, please, tomorrow we'll talk about men"

The next day everything was about The Beatles; the chats, the magazines, the newspaper and television, for her coffee break-time she went to her apartment where she left her lunch, when she entered Nina was really excited watching the TV

"Look they are here, they arrived about an hour ago" she said, on the television The Beatles and thousand of girls and boys, screaming fans.

"It's a big crowd" she was stunned

"They said that approximately more than three thousand people" Nina explained, she turned off the small TV. "I'm going to take a shower, working time"

"Of course, I just came to pick up my lunch"

"Was it a salad with chocolate cookies?" she asked with a guilty smile

"Yes…. Why?"

She confessed "I'm sorry I ate it, I promise it won't happened again"

Ella smiled, she knew her friend was helpless "Fine, I'll go back to work, with and EMPTY stomach, thanks to you" she said to make her feel even more guilty.

"Your dad called, he said" and in a deep voice she said "Tell Ella that 'THEY' called! What did he mean by THEM?"

"I don't know" she thought, of course he was talking about THEM, she said goodbye to her friend and left to her job.

That day at work, while editing a text she heard some of her co-workers talking about the Beatles.

"I bet they are bald" a man said, obviously jealous "Their hair is too long"

Then a woman said "Of course they are not, my boyfriend started to wear it like that a month ago, and I think he looks very attractive"

"I saw a bunch of girls buying their latest record, can't believe all this craziness" another woman said

"What could we do, those boys are good" a man said "Alice, Aren't you going to the press conference?"

"It was like two hours ago Collin, and they sent Louise, I'm so jealous"

"Sure you are" the man said "Do you like the Beatles Ella?" the man asked her.

"Who doesn't right?" she dryly said and sat on her desk

They looked at her, doubting of her answer "I can't believe we just find a Beatle-hater"

"No, I really like them"

The man approached to Ella "Tell me three Beatle's songs"

"That's a piece of cake" a woman said "Ask her the name of their album"

She read that in a letter that John sent, but she couldn't recall it "I want to hold your hand…." unsure of her answer

"You are a diamond, first young woman that does not like the Beatles" But that wasn't the truth in fact she was in love with a Beatle.

The next morning she woke up hearing voices _"Now I'm hearing accents in my dreams_" she thought, but she wasn't dreaming, Nina and two friends were listening to the radio; the Beatles called to answer questions.

Ella took a glass of water, she saw the three girls listening intently to what they answered, they announced they had to go for a photo shoot and they finished with the interview.

"I love their voices" a girl, named Leanne said "I can't believe you got tickets to see them live, I hate you Alex"

And she answered "I'm so lucky I know, but don't worry I'll tell them about you" she joked "Ella, do you want me to give them your regards too?" she asked because they thought she hated the band.

She smiled "We got a comedian in the house!"

"Stop, she likes them, in fact, she knows their names" Nina said.

"I do, don't mess with me" she smiled

A man knocked at the door, Ella went to open, he wasn't a postman, he gave her a letter, and she thanked and closed the door. Looked closely at it, no name only hers, she opened it, she knew that bad handwriting, it was from John, so she continued reading in silence.

"_Deer Ella, I mean Dear Ella-_

_Guess what, we're here can you believe this, I know that the last time we wrote was for your birthday, what? Three months ago, we 'arr' sorry, but we were busy at the recording studio, gee I've missed you,… George says 'hi', anyway we hope to see you there, Cyn wants to tell you everything about our little mini me, Sincerely NOT yours: Elvis_

_P.S Paul says you got him pregnant and that you need to talk. Cheerio_

She smiled of course it was John's. "Is that another 'mysterious letter' you never want me to read" Nina asked, then she noticed three tickets on the floor "What's this?" Ella didn't notice that she dropped that from the envelope "Where did you get this?"

"Get what?" she took the tickets, three tickets for the Ed Sullivan show

Nina looked like she was going to have a heart attack "Please tell me you are taking me with you, I promise I will clean your room for a entire year, even during my whole life"

"Of course I'm taking you with me, silly" She was nervous, how could she explain that she got three tickets to see the Beatles? If they thought she hated them.

"Oh that's what your dad meant by THEY, someone got the tickets for him"

She sighed in relief, that was close "YES!" she exclaimed

"Your dad practically saved my life" Ella smiled, holding the letter in her hand, Nina noticed and grabbed it.

Ella tried to stop her from reading it "Give me that!"

"Oh c'mon is this form a secret lover?" she giggled and started to read, the smile disappeared.

Ella biting her lips in anxiety, waited for a react.

"I recognize this handwriting" she took a magazine from the shelf, looked for the page and stared comparing it with the article about John Lennon, it had his signature.

Ella cleared her throat "I can explain, a friend... he always pretends to be a celebrity and-" that was a lame explanation.

"Oh my God! You know them!" she shouted so Ella covered her mouth knowing that Alex and Madeline were in the other room.

"Listen to me you can not say a word to anyone, do you understand me?"

"Why not? It's fantastic, I can't believe this" she sat on a chair, her eyes where wide open and it was scary."

"Promise! Please I don't want anyone to know" Ella begged

"Why you never told me this?" once again she shouted

"Shh! Shh! If I would have told you this, then our friendship would have been faked"

She looked at Ella "Okay I believe you. All those letters; when you told me you lived in England I supposed you had lived in London"

"This is our secret, OUR" she stated "And, should we give this third ticket to Leanne?"

"Screw her!, I'm taking Ty with us" the laughed "I'm sorry I know I'm a royal pain, but there are like a zillion of questions I want to ask you"

"You can ask me tonight, I have to go to work" she turned, but she had a question too "About the cleaning my room for a year; are you serious?"

"I said a year? I meant a month" Ella screeched

……..

"Get up! C'mon John, fuckin' lazy" George said, it was 8 o'clock in the morning; the morning of their first television appearance in America .

He rubbed his eyes "Sod off!, I was awake"

"With you eyes closed?" Ringo asked

"Belt up!" a man entered with their breakfast "About fuckin' time"

Paul was combing his hair, when he saw food he stopped. "Our second American breakfast, I'm starting to love this"

John yawned, put a hand around Paul "I know, this is great"

"Come and take a look at this" Said Ringo who was looking outside the window "They are early-rising"

"Oh the girls" George said "Can't they just wait for the show"

"Don't worry I bet they're not ever your fans, I don't think you got fans" John said

"How do you know that? I bet they love me more than they love you"

"Keep the faith son, keep the faith"

"Sod off!" then he leaned in close to Ringo and asked "I do have fans, right?"

Ringo piped up George "You do, don't worry"

"Everyone is expecting to see you tonight" Brian Epstein hung up the phone "The show is sold out"

"America loves us" George yelled "So what's the plan for today Eppy?"

"First, I don't want you talking, you are sick, save your voice for your presentation"

John laughed "Life's fair, you see" John continued in his fit of laughter

Brian carried on with his suggestions "And John please behave like a human" John glared at him with a disgusted look on his face. "Paul try to speak to the audience, and Ringo….always keep an eye on the boys"

Ringo was proud "Of course Brian" he said

"Teacher's pet" George muttered, Brian was again on the phone.

"Did you send the letter to Ella?" Paul asked while eating his breakfast.

"No" John lied

"Why the hell not!?" he stopped eating, tossing the spoon.

"She's not here stupid git, she went to er... Texas" George looked at him, wondering why was he lying, then John looked at him with a mischievous grin on his face, George understood his plan.

**I don't know why I'm making this too long, inspiration I guess, hehe Thanks for reading! I love your reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

"She's not here stupid git, she went to er... Texas" George looked at him, wondering why was John lying, then John looked at him with a mischievous grin on his face, George understood his plan.

"Oh, I see" said defeated "I should have written before, to let her know that we were coming" he put his chin in his hands

"You'll get to meet her" Ringo was trying to cheer him up

"Poor lad, you've waited two years, don't worry you'll do her again, soon"

"Sod off George" he stormed out of the room, George laughed then he saw John who was grim-faced, that made his stop his laughter.

"I'm going to ignore that Georgie, thank God I am, because I could have cripple you" John said putting the newspaper in his face.

"Will you be able to forgive me" said George acting dramatically

John batted his eyelashes at him "Maybe, son"

"Why did you lie to him? Poor lad" Ringo asked

"He deserves it; he didn't let me sleep with all his snoring"

Ringo closed the door so he wouldn't hear "I though he said he had forgotten her"

"Of course he said that, he wanted me to stop calling him soft"

"Aye, but he's soft anyway" George said

"Remember the model we met at the airport?" Ringo asked

"How could I forget her" John declared and George agreed with him "Beautiful with pretty knockers"

"I saw her flirting with Paul, but he rejected her"

John rolled his eyes "What a fuckin' fool in love he is"

Cynthia saw Paul sitting at the end of the hallway, smoking, he wasn't as happy as yesterday. "Hello sunshine, what did you have for breakfast?"

"Hi Cynthia, toasts and coffee, you better go and eat before John attacks your plate"

"I bet he will" she glanced at Paul "Are you okay?, you seem gloomy"

"You're a girl right?"

She sat next to him "What made you think that?" she sarcastically said

"Sorry, I meant I need to talk to you, a girl, while we were in Germany, did you ever think about forgetting about you and John?"

"You mean our relationship? I don't know, it was his dream, so I thought I should be supportive and stand by his side"

"Was it hard for you?" she nodded "I should forget about Ella, shouldn't I?" he took a drag of his cigarette.

"The first thing you should do is, talk to her"

……….

When Ella got home, Nina was sitting on the sofa and on the small table a cake, baked by her and wine.

"You and Ty will have to go to a hotel, because I'm not going anywhere" Ella stated

"Ella, I want you to be comfortable, I got here a lot of questions to be asked" she showed her a long list. "I thought of this the whole day"

"Did you even work?"

"I did this in my break-time, anyway first question, 'What was John's favorite food?"

"I don't know, I never noticed, any I suppose"

"Aw, now tell me, what was John's favorite song?"

"Gosh, Nina I'm tired, could you just ask me the good ones"

"Okay, okay" she looked for a good question "This one! Did you fall in love with…"

"John's favorite singer was Chuck Berry, so I think his favorite song..." Ella said trying to avoid the question

"Who was it? John? Did you two have an affair?"

"No! I did not fall for anyone, okay?"

Nina was disappointed; she seemed to be thinking "Paul! You fall in love with Paul, that's why the letter had that sarcastic comment" Ella blushed "Oh please tell me everything!"

"It was a long time ago, I don't remember" she smiled, that gave herself away.

"You love him, oh that's so sweet"

"I don't, that happened two years ago, and yes it was sweet but that's all" a sad look in her eyes appeared.

"I can't believe this, you are that girl!"

She looked at Nina, confused "What girl?"

"I read in an interview a month ago..."

"You read?"

"Shut up! I do, anyhow, they asked him if he had a girlfriend, he said that he didn't, only in his dreams, a girl with a scarf made of living butterflies or something like that" He was talking about _HER_ scarf "That was weird, so I thought, he's really into drugs, or he's talking about a specific woman, and he also said that he named her Cinderella, ELLA!" Ella sat after hearing that

"Or it could be Cindy" she joked

"You know it's about you"

"He really said that?"

"Yes, let me look for the magazine"

Ella stopped her "No, forget about it"

"What is it? Did I do something I shouldn't have?"

"Yes, you are making confess that I still love him" Nina hugged her "Do you think is a good idea to go to the show?"

"Yes! Never run away from love, now let's get ready for it! Ty is going to take us there" Ella only grinned.

Outside the theater, all the fans were waiting to enter and finally see the Beatles.

Ty parked the car; he saw the tickets "front row? Where did you get these?"

"His dad, the tickets were a birthday present" Nina answered for her

"I thought you didn't like the Beatles"

"Who told you that?" Nina asked her boyfriend

"You did, you told me to return the record I bought for her"

Ella was nervous, sitting in the back side of the car "Maybe I don't like the _Beatles, _we should go, I'll be disappointed if_ they_ don't like me back anymore" she said talking about Paul, Nina understood.

"I'm sure_ they_ still like you, _they_ are in love with you" she said, Ty was confused.

"Girls I'll be outside, let me know what you decide to do"

"We are going, Ella too, if not I'll force you to enter to that place" Nina said firmly.

They got out of the car and went to the theater, everyone was exited to see them perform, a man lead them to their seats, there was no turning back for Ella.

"Relax, everything is going to be okay" She sat next to her friend; she saw that the place was full. "They must be nervous"

"I guess"

Nina patted the hand of her friend "I bet everyone is watching this, did you ever picture this?"

"In fact I did, I can't believe I'm going to see them again on a stage" she bit her lip

Minutes later they announced the Beatles performance, girls and boys started to scream and yell, and there they were, Ella tried to pay attention to the lyrics, there was something familiar with the song, then she recognized those words, the words he said to her a long time ago, before returning to America, she sighed as her eyes watered, she noticed that she wasn't the only one, most of the girls were crying and singing along to "All my loving". John glanced at her, she smiled when she noticed that he was nervous, the first song was over and they started playing another one, then George spotted her, he tapped Paul's arm to let him know that John had lied. Paul looked to his left and saw her, sitting in the first row, their eyes connected, she gave a shy smile; her lips said 'hi' and he winked at her. A girl sitting behind her said "Did you see that Cady? Paul winked at me!" Nina heard that and told her friend "Of course he winked at you, lucky bastard". After that song, she stood up.

"Where are you going Ella?" Nina asked

"Sit down!!!" some girls behind them yelled, Ella walked between the rows, Nina followed her. They went to the lobby.

"What are you doing? C'mon Ty is alone in there"

"I can't return, I was felling dizzy"

"You are making me miss an important event in the history of the world, because you feel butterflies"

"I'm talking seriously, Nina, I think I might me sick"

"Now you are making things up!"

"You're right, go and see them before it ends, I'll be there in a while"

"Miss Evans?" a familiar voice asked

She turned to see him "Mr. Epstein, long time no see, how are you?"

"I'm fine, so you didn't like my band?"

"You know I do" she said

"I know, and then are you nervous as I am? Because I'm about to have a heart attack" he joked

"You shouldn't be worried, they are great"

But he was worried; he asked "Has John done anything embarrassing?"

Ella laughed "Not yet"

"Thank God, I should go backstage; by the way, you are invited to the after party, John told me he forgot to tell you" He saw a speechless girl behind Ella "You can take your friend too" and he left.

She turned to see Nina "Please don't scream" but she did.

"I can't believe will be partying with the Beatles"

"And I can't believe I'm taking you with me"

"John Lennon will be there!"

"Yeah, and so as you boyfriend, Ty is coming"

"You are a spoilsport!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Gosh I'm so sorry, but my old computer died! Hahha but I finally finished it! Thanks so much really for reading I enjoyed a lot all the reviews, please tell me if you want me to write another one about what, or who, or another beatle and also what do you think about this one. Have a fab day everyone! PEACE**

"Yeah, and so as you boyfriend, Ty is coming"

"You are a spoilsport!"

Their presentation ended, backstage; tired and at the same time exited the boys were ready to start partying.

"Let's go I need a drink" John said.

"Please don't get drunk again John" Cynthia begged

"Relax, we're in America, have fun!"

A policeman entered "Boys, we have to go now, don't be scared of the girls, they will be running and screaming at you"

"We're used to that" Ringo recalled him

"Okay, follow me"

John noticed Paul and Neil, their personal assistant, talking and not following them. "Hurry, there's a car waiting"

"We'll see you at the hotel, there's something I have to do" Paul said

"What? Are you mad because I lied to you about Ella? It was a joke, now, c'mon" He started pushing him.

"No I'm not, I have to go and pickup something for her, I could've done it in the morning before rehearsals, but you had to be a mocker, as you always are"

"You better make it to the party" He warned

"It won't take long, see you there"

John and the others hurried towards the car, to avoid the fans, and they got in.

Everyone were congratulating the three Beatles about their performance, the party was full journalists. John spotted Ella, who was talking to her two friends.

"Oh my God, John Lennon" Nina face went red. Ella turned to see him, she was about to say a "Hello" when he gave her a big hug and a big smooch on the cheek.

"Well aren't you friendly?" she said

"No, I'm just too drunk; I can't stand all these people"

"And I can't stand you" George said "Long time no see _mademoiselle"_

"Hi, George"

"Hello beauty, here's Pete" George mocked, of course he was talking about Ringo.

"So you're the famous Ella" Ringo said

"And you are the famous Ringo" she said

"The guys told me you tend to date drummers" Ringo said in a poshy voice.

"Take that back Ringo, or I'll tell Paul" George said

"Guys they are my friends, Nina and Ty"

John looked at Nina who had a strange expression on her face "HI-I'M-JOHN-AND -YOU -ARE?" He spoke slowly, as if she had a mental illness.

Ella scolded him "Don't be rude" someone tapped her shoulder

"Cynthia! How are you?" she asked

"I'm good, still shocked, I can't believe I'm here"

The three girls sat at the table, Cynthia told them about the places she visited in New York. Then she showed them pictures of her son.

"He does look like John" Nina said, that made Ella stared at John, who was standing behind Cynthia, he noticed that.

"What are you looking at?" he said using his dark humor

"At a legend" Ella stated, he smiled for a second. "Where's-" she didn't finish her question when John said.

"…Paul?"

"I was going to ask for George" she said

"That poor fool, he's been sick since Lizzy got engaged with that man. I'm pretty sure it's a reaction to his depression; he even wrote a song about it"

"Really? Poor thing, Lizzy told me about her arranged marriage"

"I can't believe they still do that" Cynthia said "You should go and talk to him" Ella went to look for him, but still wondering "Why is Paul not here?"

George was sitting and chatting happily with a young woman "Men, I can't understand them" she said to herself. Suddenly she saw George kiss the girl, and after that kiss he started to cry; he was clearly drunk. The girl stood up and left him sitting there, alone.

"You're not Lizzy, and you are ugly" George shouted at the girl. Ella sat next to him.

"George, do you want to talk about it?" she asked him

"No" he said

"George" she warned "I know you're sad, but you dumped her first so you have to understand that"

"Ella, but she's gonna marry a queer"

"She told me he's a nice man, you treated her badly"

George put his head on her lap, like a little child "But I love her"

"Did you ever tell her that?" he shook his head "There's the problem" They talked for a long time, the party was almost over. She saw Nina sitting next to Ty, with her eyes closed, she was tired.

"Let's go guys" Ella said to them

"Did you see Paul?" Nina asked exited

"I don't think he's coming, I need to rest let's go" she said goodbye to the only Beatles at the party and they left.

She opened the door of her apartment, she was feeling happy but at the same time disappointed.

"I'm going to make a cup of tea, do you want some?" Ella asked

"I'm really hungry, why don't we go to a restaurant, It's only ten o'clock" Ty suggested

"You go, I think I better go to sleep" Ella said

"Are you sure?" Nina asked "I don't want to leave you alone, after what Paul did-"

"I'm be fine; I'll see him tomorrow"

The couple left the apartment, Ty hugged his girlfriend "I saw you flirting with John Lennon, young lady you are grounded"

"Don't worry you are the sexiest man to me" she said as they climbed down the stairs

"And I hope the only one" Ty said, a man accidentally bumped into her "Be careful, man"

"I apologize, Is this the fifth floor?" The man, who looked old, asked

"Yes it is"

"Thank you" Ty and Nina left the building it was raining so they decided to wait for a taxi, instead of using his car.

"What do you say if we buy food and then we go to my place, like a sleepover"

"Tempting, but I can't leave Ella alone, she must be heartbroken"

"She said she's okay"

"All right, but let me pick the food this time"

Ella sat on the couch, picked a book from the table and with a cup of tea in her hand she started to read, immediately she felt better, all those romantic stories and wonderful places described in her book worked out as a remedy. Someone knocked at the door, she went to open it _"I bet she forgot her sweeter" _She thought, then she opened the door. A man with a grey mustache, big black glasses and a big hat was in front of her.

"How may help you, sir?" she asked, he smiled and gave her a gift bag

"Goodnight" he said and she closed the door, she saw inside the bag only to discover that the gift was a dress, it seemed the same dress she once bought for her mother, but ruined in Liverpool. She opened the door again; the man was standing there, with the fake mustache in his hand.

"Paul?"

"No, tonight I'm Jason a wealthy business man who lives in New York" he joked in a fake American accent.

Ella laughed "Bad news, because I was waiting for Paul McCartney"

"Honey, why would you prefer that hideous man? When you can have me" They entered to the apartment.

"He's not that bad"

"Are you crazy? He's a terrible singer and really dull. You can have anything you want with me"

They looked at each other "But I've missed him" she smiled "Where did you get this Paul?" she was referring to the dress.

"I know someone, who knows someone and that someone knows a guy who owed me a favor"

"You are so clever, thank you" she smiled again

"You don't have to thank me; it was my fault after all"

"It was not, I told you; do you want some tea?"

"Please" she went to the kitchen to serve a cup of tea; Paul sat on the couch.

"Are you enjoying the success, McCartney?" she gave him the tea

"I guess, it is fun, I mean we are all together, we sing, we eat, we fight. Can't complain"

"That's good" she sat next to him

"What about you?" he stared at her waiting for a response.

"I'm fine, I think I love my work and my friends, New York is a good place, for someone like-"

"Go back to England" he said, unexpectedly.

"What?" at first she though he was joking, but he wasn't.

"You can stay with Mimi, she misses you, then, later we buy an apartment in London near the studio, you even can get a job as an English teacher"

"Paul, my whole life is here, and-"

"I love you; all this long-distance relationship is driving me crazy" He stood up

"Maybe we should forget about _it"_

"What do you mean? Do you still love me?"

She wanted to say NO, but she knew that was a lie, still, after all that time his voiced was making her heart beat faster "I love you, I really do but-"

"Give me a couple of months, I'll leave the group, then we'll go to live to Norway or Peru" she started to laugh; Paul was confused by her reaction "Why are you laughing?"

"You won't leave the group"

"I would, I will for you" she understood he wasn't joking

"Then you don't know me at all, if you think that I will ask you to leave them for me" He sat next to her, looked intently at her, _he_ pulled _her hair_ off _her_ face and kissed her head.

"I can't let you go again; I want you here, there and everywhere"

"You have to understand that it won't be easy" she took his hand

"We'll make it easy; it will be an adventure, please. Don't you trust me?" he smiled "Tell me you're coming with me"

She looked at him, she knew she really wanted that "Anywhere you go, Paul" she said staring in to his eyes. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

The End


End file.
